


Artemis, Help Me

by Last_Dragomir, SuccubusShinnobi (Last_Dragomir)



Series: Artemis Help Me/The Will of the Gods [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Artemis Help Me, Assassin's Creed Odyssey - Freeform, Breaking Artemis Vows, Cannon did them dirty so I have to fix it, Cannon got the ending wrong, Daphnae and Kassandra's story wasn't over, Daphnae/Kassandra Deserved better, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fix-It, Kassandra the Chastity Breaker, Kassandra the lesbian, Mutual Pining, Not my Misthios, Shameless Smut, Will of the Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-14 17:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/pseuds/Last_Dragomir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Dragomir/pseuds/SuccubusShinnobi
Summary: When Kassandra left Chios, Daphnae thought that she could go back to being the devout Daughter of Artemis she had been before, but Kassandra has left a void in her wake enough to swallow the Huntress whole. Uncovering lies within her ranks and dangers lurking ahead, can Daphnae find her way back towards The Will of the Gods? Would she ever be able to stand beside the Misthios that stole her heart and chastity from Artemis?**Stand alone/Companion Piece to The Will of the Gods**





	1. Chapter 01:

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!
> 
> This is a companion story to The Will of the Gods by SuccubusShinnobi. If you'd like to see this world/situations from Kassandra's POV head over there! 
> 
> Cheers, eh!  
> Last_Dragomir
> 
> DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assasin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these. 
> 
>  
> 
> *****Flashbacks are in Italics******

**_"When in the hunt, it is important to protect the heart. The heart, if left unattended after the kill, will spoil the rest of the meat." -Mater_ **

As soon as I was 7 I was an arrhephoros which was a sacred basket carrier for Artemis. It was then that I had formally been introduced to the devotion of  Artemis at the young ripe age of devotion. It was always meant to be that I would shed my saffron robe when I was an arktos (bear) at the Brauronia festival for Artemis before starting my journey into the Daughters of Artemis. The Cult of Artemis was deeply rooted in my family and my duty weighed heavily on my shoulders with the certainty of it all. The words my Mother had given me as advice on my first hunt forever marked my heart as I guarded it knowing my duty was to Artemis no matter what fate held for the rest of the world. My fate was sealed in blood and if I guarded my heart then it wouldn't spoil the meat... Or so I thought.

I repeated the mantra over and over as I closed my eyes in silent prayer. The images of what had happened playing through my very eyes.

 

**_**F**_ **

**_"Go! And do not return! If we meet again, I will kill you." I roared as I could still feel the sting of her lips against mine making the whole ordeal harder than I had anticipated._ **

**_I forced myself to hold a steely glare to keep what was left of my honour after this. What could I possibly do now that I was exposed as a failure to Artemis in such a blatant display as this one? As I heard my sisters roar their indignation at me letting the Challenger live beyond the trials and the searing kiss that accompanied her words, I knew my fate had been sealed. With that kiss, my honour as a Daughter of Artemis was nullified and deep within me, I knew that I had spoiled the meat, tainted by my heart by far._ **

**_**E/F**_ **

 

I sat at the edge of the village waiting as if the very earth I stood on would shift and swallow me whole. I still didn't know what was more heart wrenching to me, the betrayal to Artemis and my honour or the heartbreak I imposed on Kassandra with the choice I forced on her to make. Part of me still seethed in anger at the thought that she would dishonour me in such a way but the more I thought about my predicament the more I convinced myself I needed to repent quickly in order to appease Artemis. It was I that couldn't keep to her word after all.

I had been left in silence and solitude after the crowd of sisters had dissipated as if I was tainted. It was so different from the unity and love I felt at being part of the Daughters of Artemis that I welcomed the distraction as much as I hated it. Before the women left throwing accusing glares at my feet I heard their cries of shame at me breaking my vows. The Eagle Bearer's name spat out from their lips like a curse. After they were gone, I could foolishly only think of her.

I could see the dread in her face as she walked down to meet me as my sisters stood behind me. I was ready and she was worthy... And yet I wondered if I was doing the right thing as soon as Kassandra's eyes met my own. For the first time in my life, my belief in the ritual faltered and I wondered, truly wondered what it would be like to defy it. It was something I would have never fathomed before but with this Goddess of a woman looking at me the way she did I was challenged to think with my heart. Kassandra had dropped into my life and turned it upside down.

I was never meant to indulge myself with the woman, but in the end, I supposed that it couldn't be helped. I had heard of the mighty Eagle Bearer from another Daughter of Artemis. My sister had gone to see the Pythia in Delphi when she had spotted the warrior. She had a quick word with an elder man who navigated her ship where he all but confirmed that at least half of the stories were true. The Misthios was long before rumoured a Spartan, but not just any Spartan, the child that survived a fall from Mount Taygetos non-the-less. She was worthy of her Spartan name by her fighting ability alone and yet her courage had been the talk of the town when she had taken down a tyrant bandit leader in nearby Kephallonia. She was rumoured to be blessed by Poseidon everywhere she sailed and as if that wasn't all she had been blessed by Zeus himself with an Eagle that accompanied her in the world. This was all before I laid eyes on her, but when I did... Well, let's just say there's a reason I cursed my fate.

 

_ **F** _

_ With the soreness in my hands of a job well done I stood looking at the pelt appreciatively. It had been difficult to skin and now it had to set out in the sun to finish drying, but I was looking forward to what it would become. I breathed in as I stood at the cliff at the edge of the temple looking at the cerulean sky feeling the calming breeze at my skin. Looking at the red, orange and yellow foliage the forest I could pinpoint my sisters walking about in preparation. There was so much activity in the temple it was almost unrecognizable. It was a day unlike no other, with the recollection of the last harvests my closest sisters and I along with the elders would gather in the temple in Phokis in celebration. _

_ They had all arrived the night before and while some took to the forest around the temple, most of the elders had prepared camp where the old Athenian camp was after the stream. Artemis had shown the Athenian guards who tried to station there three harvest seasons ago that she didn't want a post there. It was shortly after they had moved their supplies in when the whole camp got overrun with bears. Since the bears were friendly to us we would make use of the camp for occasions such as this. _

_ After they had settled we had a group hunt with about a dozen of us while the elders like Minthe, Kybelle and Lasiandra stayed behind preparing for the sacrifices. Tonight we would thank Artemis for the guidance, we would thank Artemis for entrusting us with her message. After the hunt was complete I had encouraged the sisters to bathe ahead of me while I skinned the offerings myself. In reality, I wanted to finish skinning the Kretan Bull for something special. It was important to me that Artemis herself blessed this project. _

_ "You've been hard at work with your offering Daphnae. Is something troubling you?" the white-haired, green-eyed elder asked me as I hung the pelts to dry. _

_ "Not at all Lasiandra." I smiled with a courteous nod. _

_ I wasn't about to tell her I was worried because four full moons had passed without Kassandra's visit. Just two sunsets ago a messenger from the Adestria had quietly delivered the Kretan Bull pelt directly to my hands. He seemed honoured by his task, but I myself was worried as to why he was here instead of Kassandra. When pressed about where the Eagle Bearer was, the sailor admitted they had lost track of her about two full moons ago with orders to wait for her in Phokis after delivering this to me. I shuddered to send a prayer to the Gods for her protection. _

_ "The Champion succeeded in slaying the Bull, I thought it would be a good sacrifice to offer Artemis to get us through winter," I explained trying to dismiss my mood as pensive finishing up hanging the pelts. _

_ "Wise choice. Did the Eagle Bearer look stronger from the challenge?" Lasiandra asked as I tried to hide my disappointment at Kassandra's absence.  _

_ "The Misthios has not yet returned. The last news I received was that she had been seen a full moon ago in a conquest battle in Megaris." I tried to keep the emotion from my voice. I wasn't sure why I was keeping the sailor's visit a secret but it seemed like I was. _

_ "If Artemis wills it, she will return and your search can end with peace." Lasiandra encouraged and I felt a pang in my heart at the implications of her words. _

_ I had yet to tell Kassandra what awaited us with the delivery of the last pelt. I was sure she would turn and run away from me the moment realization would hit her. To me, Kassandra being the last person that cradles me in their arms would be a comfort and a blessing from the Gods. I knew the notion was silly and that I was hopelessly attracted to the Misthios and her charms but it was that  thought that kept me from panicking as the moment drew near. However, I knew deep down that Kassandra would not see things this way. The Eagle Bearer felt much passion about a plethora of things, that I could tell from our meetings. I wasn't sure if Kassandra would be up for the Challenge with the knowledge that I would perish in the end. I didn't delude myself into thinking that Kassandra loved me, I was well aware of how that face and those charms had conquered many hearts. From the time I had known her, I knew she wasn't a killer for the sake of killing. Much less the killer of someone she knew and spent time with. Even with this information, I couldn't stop getting excited when I knew I'd see her again. I could admit to myself that I was too selfish to commit to her departure from my life earlier than expected so, for now, I swallowed the future. I fixed the smile towards the elder and I bowed dutifully before I nodded. _

_ "Excuse me, I have to go refresh myself before offering Artemis the hunt." I bowed at the elder again and with a brisk pace, I left towards the stream by the temple. _

_ * _

_ After we had all bathed the impurities off our bodies and had painted ourselves ready for the sacrifice we moved on to the altars. I laid the offerings at the main altar while we set ablaze the sacrifices. Chants filled the air as we all offered Artemis something from our hunt together. _

_ 'Artemis, I am grateful for the hunt that you have laid before me. It is my honour to present you with these gifts so that you may know of our devotion. Today I pray for you to give me the strength to follow onto your path. The dawn of a new Leader is drawing near and with every pelt, I weaken in my resolve. I am not scared to die for you if that is your will, I am scared of not honouring you before that moment comes. I feel tempted every time I have the Misthios near.' I sighed trembling as I held the Bull's pelt in my hands 'With the knowledge that you can see inside my heart Artemis forgive me for what I ask. I beg for your blessing with this pelt, I need it to keep the warrior who wears it safe from harm. For you, I will follow blindly, but please, I need a sign of what is right.' _

_ When I was satisfied with my prayers I rose from where I was and turned to see that some of the Daughters had already started moving the roasted meats towards the camp. I sighed giving the temple one last look and walked behind some of the women towards the celebration. Deep inside I hoped that I would be heard and helped by the Goddess. _

_ The feast was quite boisterous as we all ate and laughed by the fire that Merkana had lit in the center of the camp. The sacrifices had concluded by the time before we moved to the camp and the prayers were last said with the meal, it was time to celebrate. Tradition dictated I sat at the head of the circle around the fire and I was slightly elevated in the terrain so I could appreciate the whole festivity. It wasn't often that we gathered together in such a way, so I tried to bask in it as my loyal lieutenant Laurel handed me a cup with wine and a serving full of food. _

_ The meats were exquisite and the different vegetables that the sisters had brought from different regions gave everything a delicious taste. I was curious to try a cheese Merkana had brought from Lokris but the sisters kept arguing that it was rancid from the blue spots in it. In the end, Minthe fed her wolf the suspect cheese and harmony returned while the mystery prevailed. Once we were done with the food I gave my untouched wine to a sister dancing merrily by me with a smile as I grabbed the things I had brought with me to complete sitting in my place by the fire. _

_ After sunset came the women told stories of their endeavours in the middle of the fire. I listened wondering how marvellous the Goddess' will was that had brought us all together. My hands working away diligently as the stories of the night picked up in intensity under the moon. This third story was of a Misthios who was out to get this particular warrior called Persla. She was hunted for almost a full moon cycle by Moschion the Raw before she grew reckless from desperation. _

_ "It was impossible for me to not fret with the knowledge he was so close to my camp. I felt hunted, like the prey we so much revere." I watched Persla shiver in her memory as she recounted it.  _

_ "I started keeping watch at night as well as day, there was no rest and my companion wouldn't return for weeks. My lynx had been slain and I felt it was only a matter of time before I was too. Before the sun rose on the 4th day, I heard sounds far away from the camp get closer. They were sure and loud as if he wanted me to know he was there. Before I knew it I got shoved to the floor in agony from the pain that shot up my body when I landed on my sword. Bleeding and confused I prayed for Artemis to help me as the man raised his blade." Persla continued before being interrupted. _

_ "Artemis heard you!" an elder assured as Persla smiled and nodded. _

_ "Let her finish!" Minthe roared intrigued and I nodded to Persla who had looked onto me for approval. _

_ "I laid there for the first time in my life certain that I would see Artemis face in moments. I could see his axe coming closer and I almost closed my eyes. I didn't though. I would have to face death with honour. Something happened so fast I thought it was Hermes himself, but when I looked to the sound of a fight I realized another Misthios had joined in the fight."  Perla continued her story as I hung on every word, my ears perked at the fact that this was against Moschion who was known for capturing, torturing, raping and killing Daughters of Artemis. _

_ "I saw the blade glow in the sunlight as they pulled it out of their back quiver only to realize it was a spear." Perla kept dramatizing having the attention of everyone as they drank more wine and hung on every word themselves. _

_ I closed my eyes hard as I brought the stinging finger I had cut to my lips sucking on the copper taste. I sighed knowing how childish it was that I hoped this story would end the way I wanted it to. I opened my eyes and focused on her again as Perla emptied her wine down her throat and continued. _

_ "The blade flashed once into his throat and when it came out, crimson ran freely. I gasped and it got me noticed so the Misthios turned and saw me with curious eyes. Out of imminent danger, I could tell this was a woman, when the helm came off I realized how Artemis had heard my prayers and answered them swiftly!" Perla gasped as her voice choked up with gratitude. _

_ "Who was it?" a woman in the crowd yelled. _

_ "Yeah tell us who it was!" Another demanded. _

_ "Do I need to say more than the fact that an Eagle perched her shoulder?" Persla challenged as gasps rung through the crowd. _

_ "Praise Artemis for the Champion!" some whispered. _

_ "That woman is touched by the Gods." other's countered. _

_ "The Eagle Bearer is magnificent!" some wondered. _

_ I felt a swell of pride fill within me that was foreign to me outside of my devotion to Artemis. My skin prickled in delight at the tales of her magnificence. It all paled in comparison to the real woman in the flesh. I had told her before that Artemis was right in bringing her to me and I stood by those words. Even if I felt the wavering in my heart tearing me with want, I knew Kassandra and I were meant to be in this path together. I was brought back to the festivity by the applause of a few of my sisters as Persla took a seat and another sister rose for the next wave of entertainment. _

_ Roxana had brought a lyre and had been putting her fingers to good use as the sounds from the instrument flowed through the forest with the crackling of the fire. I sat at the head of the circle on my favourite lion skin humming along enjoying the company. I loved the view here because I could see the harmony the Daughters had with not only Artemis but each other. I could only pray to Artemis to guide her will through me to be the great Leader these women needed. _

_ My hands were busy finishing the leather trimmings of my project. I drew a long sigh at the thought that I was completely unsure when would I see Kassandra again... If ever. The thought terrified me even though it should fill me with relief. If Kassandra would stop visiting and completing the hunt we would never reach the painful moment I knew awaited us. But no matter how much I tried to tell myself it would be easier this way, my heart tugging in pain at the thought of never seeing her again told me I was in trouble. _

_ Before long the women danced and their garments flew off as more wine was drank and laughter followed. Feeling free and merry some ran off into the woods naked in search of Artemis. Those who didn't, indulged in wine until dreams were the only place they would see Artemis. I dutifully kept watch as one by one my sisters and elders retired to their camps and I was finally left alone with my thoughts after Laurel put out the fire. Knowing I wouldn't catch any sleep here if I stayed I made my way back from the makeshift camp to the temple I called home. _

_ The moonlight was bright illuminating my walk back as the stars shone down upon me with grace. I cradled an untouched cup of wine in my hand as the other gingerly held my work. I took my time walking, feeling the night envelop me with its soft caress in the cold breeze of the night. I was tired but more than an aching of the muscles, it was a soreness of the mind and heart. Maybe the tension of the Challenge and the feelings I seemed to be developing were just too much to bear. No matter what I had to keep pushing forward with Artemis and her will. _

_ My sandals crunched the pebbles against the stone echoing in the Sanctuary as I entered and it was then that I saw the glistening of the golden and crimson helm I recognized on the floor beside someone. I felt my heart hammer at the possibility and at the sound of my entrance the visitor rose from kneeling in front of Artemis and the sacrifices. I knew who this was, and yet I still couldn't believe it. My hands trembled and I set the wine close by as well as the pelt. _

_ "It's late for worship." I tried to joke as I heard a bitter chuckle come from her making me furrow my brow. _

_ "Too late to worship, too late for the party, too late to save her, too late to really matter... How about some company, am I too late for that?" she asked defeated and I fought the urge to wrap my arms around her and comfort her. _

_ "It would never be too late for that Beast Slayer, but let's go somewhere private where my sisters won't find us." I offered and she nodded. _

_ It was then that she turned from the statue to face me and my heart slowly broke. Kassandra had obviously taken a beating before getting here. There was fresh blood on her face and I couldn't be sure if her nose was only broken or also slashed. Her eyes had started bruising from the pressure and her lip was swollen from a hit. _

_ "By Artemis!" I gasped as I rushed to her and my hands trembled before touching her face. "I have to fix you up Kassandra, this looks bad. What happened?" _

_ The woman tried to give me a smile but I could see the grimace from pain. _

_ "Forget about it now, let me help you please." I whispered and she nodded with a defeated sigh. _

_ I gently grabbed her hand noticing the split knuckles and the bruises there too, before pulling her towards my tent by the sanctuary. I grabbed sachets of herbs and ointments before grabbing a vase full of water and shook my head deciding this wouldn't work putting it down. I put away the supplies in Kassandra's satchel before pulling her to the stream nearby. She was silent as she let me lead her away my anger rising. Who had done this to her? Was she injured elsewhere? When we reached the stream I saw her eyes fall to the ground, her mind far away as I examined her wounds. _

_ There under the moonlight, I could clearly see the pain in Kassandra's eyes as we kneeled by the water. I took a clean rag and started splashing her face as she unbuckled her breastplate resigned and shed it throwing it into the ground beside us. I took care with a pendant she wore around her neck and signalled for her to take it off. She did and put it upon my neck for what I assumed was safekeeping. That's where I noticed that her strong toned arms were crusted with blood so I washed that away and found another slash upon her forearm. I carefully took her gauntlets off as well and blushed under her intense stare. The Misthios beautiful brown eyes meeting my own almost in a trance as I pressed the now bloody rag against her nose to inspect the damage. I washed the blood away and could see she had been cut in the nose at the same time it broke. I sighed knowing this could be bad and needed attention immediately. I knew what had to be done, but I wasn't sure if I'd get punched for it. _

_ "Kassandra, I need to make the blood flow, make sure the blade hasn't poisoned your blood... I also need to set your nose back before closing the wounds. This is going to hurt." I admitted and she groaned. _

_ "Malakás!" the Misthios spat before taking a deep breath. "I trust you." _

_ The words were surely meant in this situation and yet my heart stopped at the notion. If Kassandra trusted me, she cared for me in some way. I snapped a twig and placed it between her lips instructing to bite down. She obliged before I started squeezing her wound and making it bleed. I could hear her grunting in pain but she held as still as she could. When that was done I twisted my wrist and with a snap, her nose was back to a straight line. Or as straight as she could get after several broken noses. I then splashed clean water on her wound and made sure it was not bleeding anymore before I patted it down with some salts. Kassandra winced from the sting but it stopped the bleeding quickly. I rinsed that off once more and then applied a snail and eucalyptus ointment that would make it heal faster. I tended to her other wounds carefully as she let herself be patched up before I commanded her to take off her belt and gauntlets too. _

_ With great care, I took the armour, piece by piece and cleaned the blood off  it while Kassandra stood looking at the stars. I took a minute to admire her strong silhouette while I played with the amulet on my neck. I thumbed it, taking the time to look at it. I froze as I realized it was an Artemis amulet. In the back, the words:  _ **_To my favourite Daughter_ ** _ were inscribed. I gave the amulet back and asked her to follow me so she silently did so. I was grateful for the silence as I gathered my thoughts. Kassandra could've found that anywhere, I reasoned with myself. _

_ I guided us to a secluded camp I had set up for myself at the other side of the temple. I figured that even though I didn't know what was wrong with Kassandra, it was probably not something for the others to hear. She had sought me out in an unsettling time for her and that tugged at me. I wondered if perhaps I was meant to help her through this. I had asked Artemis for a sign. When we arrived at the camp I busied myself with hanging Kassandra's armour to clear my thoughts as she took the moment to light a fire. Using the light I gathered some vinegar and poured it in the water on to boil along with some wine. When I was sure it was ready I walked over to Kassandra and set the mixture aside to cool. The warrior had sat and stared at the horizon as I worked. _

_ I took my time and applied the boiled mixture on her wounds after I was sure they were clean I took my tool and started suturing the skin to make sure she would have a faster recovery. The bruises around her eyes would heal faster if I put an ointment tonight on them and I made note of it for another time. When the last bit had been done I snipped the yarn and let out a sigh of concentration I didn't know I was holding. The Misthios offered me a small sad smile and I nodded before walking away to put the instruments away. I needed to get out of my soaking clothes and so did Kassandra so I turned to her standing by the fire. _

_ "We will get sick with these wet cold clothes Kassandra," I admitted as she shook her head. _

_ "What's the point?" she whispered almost to the Gods rather than to me. _

_ I approached her cautiously knowing she wasn't right, she wasn't thinking clearly. I stood in front of her with a chiton I had grabbed from the tent and put it in her hands as she looked on to me. She looked stunning in her black chiton and nothing else, I could see every contour of every muscle of her body, the shadows making it look like she was unreal. Her eyes met my own, her shoulders were slumped while her eyes were vacant as they fell to the fabric in my hands. I could tell something had happened so I searched her face for clues which were downcast and troubled. Kassandra grabbed the chiton from my hands and moved quickly taking a step back from me. In a blink, she had gathered the fabric in her arms and pulled it over her head changing into the other chiton. When I noticed what she was doing I decided to pivot around to give her privacy and do the same, changing into some warm clothes. When I felt a small tap on my shoulder I turned around to see the taller woman give me a half-hearted smile before looking at her feet. _

_ "Why don't we sit by the fire? Are you hungry?" I couldn't get past the sadness in her eyes to throw my walls up like I usually did. _

_ Her eyes had gone lost and pensive while her head hung low and I could see the tears in her eyes in spite of the swelling. I wasn't quite sure how to react but my heart broke so much that I reached out and caressed her cheek gently. When her face turned up to look at me in the eyes while leaning into my touch I knew that Kassandra was deep in pain. Before I could ask anything tears started falling from her eyes almost dropping me to my knees from surprise as I pulled her to my chest gingerly. _

_ "Phoibe is dead," Kassandra announced and it was as if a bucket of cold water had washed over me. I had met the child briefly on a run-in with Kassandra in the market in Phokis so it felt like the sting of an open wound at her words. _

_ "Oh Kassandra. I'm so sorry." I breathed as I tightened my grip around her, as my tears fell freely as well. _

_ "I... I was so close." Kassandra lamented and it was then that I heard her heartbreaking sobs as her frame shifted with each one. Artemis, help me, I prayed. _

_ I maneuvered us to the skins I had laid out by the fire for us to warm up in, never did I think I'd be consoling the Eagle Bearer after such a loss. I half sat half laid with the strong warrior draped across my chest vulnerable. I felt powerless as her soft cries filled the space between us so I started running my fingers down her hair slowly undoing the braid she wore. I could feel her fingers grip into my back as if holding for dear life and letting it all out. As if she had been keeping a swell worthy of Poseidon locked inside her heart. _

_ "You did what you could Kassandra." I whispered as my other hand found her back drawing gentle circles around it. _

_ I continued soothing her until only her steady breathing remained. I knew this was a dangerous closeness to have, but the woman had broken my heart, much like her own was broken over the loss. I felt her skin under my fingertips as I traced her strong arms and defined collarbone while watching the stars. I could stay here listening to her breathing and feeling her heart beating against my skin until the end of time. I knew the Gods had different plans for us, but that didn't make the longing in me any less. _

_ When I awoke I was alone. Daylight hadn't quite broken through and the breeze made everything a bit more chiller than what I liked. I shivered and looked around finding what I was looking for by the edge of camp where our clothes hung. I could see the warrior was trying to put her armour on with great difficulty, while her greaves and belt were already secured. I sighed not wanting to see her leave just yet. I walked over and noticed the deep bruising on her nose as well as her hand. I frowned and called out to her. _

_ "You are not well yet Kassandra, I need to tend to your wounds better. The night never provides the best timing for healing." I admitted noticing the thin layer of pinkness to her wounds. _

_ "Daphnae I am grateful for your company last night... I--there's still much to be done as Herodotos says." Kassandra pointed out almost embarrassed and I fixed my gaze on her suspicious. _

_ "There is always something to do Kassandra, but a few days here to recover won't cost anyone anything." I pushed and she opened her eyes in surprise as her lips pouted in the same. _

_ "A few days?! I could not possibly--" she shook her head _

_ "Beast Slayer, please." I begged as I took her hand and looked into her beautiful brown eyes. "I know your journey has been harsh, sometimes we need time to let our wounds of the skin heal but the wounds of the heart are the ones that kill us slowly. They need to properly heal as well." _

_ Kassandra's eyes changed and her gaze softened as she looked down to our hands and took the moment of intertwining our fingers. She pulled me close with her other hand and leaned her forehead to mine with a sigh before kissing my hair at the top of my head and then kissing my cheek. I closed my eyes at the gesture and the contact. I didn’t fight how my body came alight with how she held me against her, how my skin was set aflame where she had kissed me. _

_ "Thank you for last night Daphnae, you have brought me so much more peace than I could find alone," she whispered and I tightened my grip around her at the compliment. _

_ I had never let Kassandra touch me this intimately. Yes, we had kissed after the Nemean Lion many times but I made sure that Kassandra had kept her hands to herself through it all. Now I could feel my resolve wavering as I felt the warmth of her skin after such an emotional night. _

_ "I am glad you consider me a good company." I whispered back and leaned my head on her shoulder giving in to her embrace. "Please tell me you will stay until you're healed. The Gods know it'll bring me peace." _

_ "What will your sisters think?" she asked almost defeated already. _

_ "They won't. They have started the pilgrimage already. It'll just be you and me Beast Slayer," I admitted and tugged at her belt towards the red tent behind us. _

_ **E/F** _

 

I shivered at the memory so fresh in my mind. Even now with red hot anger at the consequences of my actions, I couldn't stop thinking of the Eagle Bearer. I chastised myself at my weakness as I stood to pace the anger and memories away.  My thoughts were interrupted by the council stepping forward with a deliberation.

There were 5 more elders that were in charge of different branches of Daughters in the area of Chios. The oldest one was Parethea with her short white hair and one blue eye, she was rumoured to be an oracle after getting mauled by a bear. The fact that she survived at all was seen as a blessing of Artemis. Leivia was the second oldest one with long raven hair and piercing green eyes. She had taken down a lion almost as big as the Nemean to prove her worth to Artemis. I shook my head at the thought of that pelt. The fiery red-head with the glare was Maneas who was heavily favoured by Minthe and Lasiandra. They had pushed me through my trials extensively and had shown me the path of Artemis as it stretched beyond worship to a revelation of leadership. I couldn't meet their eyes as I knew I had failed them the most. I didn't know what to say if anything. How could I explain that Kassandra was just... Different? Artemis favoured her, wasn't that enough?

"We have reached a verdict," Minthe spoke up catching my attention.

I stood in a rush wanting to show respect for my branch and the elders of others. I was well aware of how much damage I had caused but I had no idea how to start making up for it. I was unsure how to proceed or what my fate would be but I was sure that in my wake I had hurt a lot of people. My sisters counted on me to be a strong leader, someone who would protect them unconditionally when needed to. Now they all surrounded the council and me with looks of disdain on their faces that held the spite for my actions. I clenched my fist until my knuckles turned to white as I watched the others circle around me. I knew what would be said here would pale in comparison to what would happen to me once I faced Artemis' wrath.

"It has been decided that you have failed in your mission to bring a new leader to the Daughter's of Artemis." Minthe spoke again clearly as I closed my eyes letting the words wash over me like the dew of a new day gone sour. "We have taken into consideration that your duty was fulfilled in successfully testing the Challenger's strength, however, you failed at testing her character and sense of duty before committing to her."

A part of me wanted to scream at Minthe about how Kassandra's character was outstanding, how she had the favour of the Gods and then some. I felt like a rebellious child, but it was true. I wanted to throw it in Minthe's face that it was Kassandra that faced every task given by Artemis herself and dealt with it swiftly. My other fist clenched and I lowered my eyes trying to stay firm in the little sliver of honour I had left.

"That leaves without saying how badly you acted as the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis by breaking your chastity vows to the Goddess." Minthe continued and I thought nothing else could be worse even if Zeus were to smite me on the spot as I heard cries break from the group.

"We still have much to deliberate like whether to strip you of the title of Leader. The council has decided that in the meantime you are exiled to the island of Lesbos for a Sacrificial cleansing hunt. We will reveal our decision upon your return based on how your trip goes." Minthe explained with a smug expression in her cold blue eyes and I closed my eyes in pain. "I will from this day on serve as Leader while we convene to see how to proceed in this unprecedented event."

**_Oh how I had fallen from your grace Artemis_ ** _... _

 

_ *F* _

_ Kassandra and I had fallen into a familiarity that was foreign to me, but I welcomed it with open arms. Ever since I had taken the solitude of the temple to await a Challenger, life had become lonely. Kassandra filled that void with more life than I had expected. It had been four sunsets we had spent together and I could see her spirits swell as fast as her wounds healed. _

_ That first day I had made her lay in the tent while I finished fabricating the piece out of the pelt of the Bull. It was really an excuse to keep watch over her while she slept. I had noticed Kassandra warm to the touch and worried about her wounds. Forcing her to stay still had been more difficult than I thought but she needed it for her recovery. Once out though it looked like her body had welcomed the needed rest. _

_ Her breathing was uneasy as she slumbered  and she talked in her sleep, but eventually, a smile would cross her lips and her face would become serene again. I'd get my hands to move after I was sure her breathing had gone back to normal and kept busy. It was only by sunset that she awoke and admitted feeling much better while we talked by the fire about small things like the abundance of hogs in Phokis, while Kephallonia had wolves. I had made a stew from the trimmings of the Elk we had sacrificed the day before hoping it would give Kassandra the strength to recover quicker. _

_ By the third night, Kassandra was feeling well enough that she gathered the firewood and insisted on cooking a hare I had hunted for us by sunset. She wanted nothing else than for me to sit by the fire and let her do the work as appreciation for me taking good care of her. The smile on her face as she told me tales of Barnabas and her crew in the Adestria made my heart flutter wildly. Her nose was on the mend, her eyes almost back to their usual colour. I could see more life in her too as she spoke. The smile was often, the hands would move excitedly as she described things and her laughter at the memories of the antics by Barnabas told me that she was feeling much better. _

_ It was the nights that were proving more difficult, at least for me, they were a downright challenge. With Kassandra on the mend, she was much more active than the first nights. The woman would practically rip her armour off come bedtime and lay in as little as possible in bed. She was always hot in spite of the breeze outside. I would lay next to her and trace her curves with my eyes in the moonlight. The valley of her hips, the swell of her breasts, the dip of her neck... Every part of the Misthios was like a taunt of what I couldn't have laid right in front of me. I would turn to look at the other side but my efforts were futile when I kept waking towards her. _

_ I would have the habit of waking early as did the Misthios. Today was no different and I did as I often did ran the forest scanning for intruders or good hunt, sometimes both. Kassandra liked to train in the mornings so she kept busy while I was away, when I would return from my hunt with earth between my toes, the smell of the leaves in my wild hair, the sweat on my skin from the chase her eyes would go wild with hunger. _

_ Today was no exception to this either as I cleared the brush into the camp. I found her in that simple black chiton doing push-ups as the Artemis amulet glistened in the morning sun. She had broken a sweat and it enhanced every delectable muscle the woman possessed. I flashed a silent prayer for constraint but Kassandra had stopped when she heard me and rose from the ground with a smile ready to greet me. Her eyes fell on me as I scanned her form unable to look away. _

_ "You are like Artemis herself taming the wildest beast. Absolutely breathtaking," Kassandra whispered in adoration making me look up to her approaching. _

_ The way her eyes drank me in and her lips parted in a perfect pout was one thing, but the lower pitch in her voice and the sheer lust rippling through it was another altogether. Her hips swayed the closer she got and my throat ran dry at the sight of her luscious hair down in waves. I couldn't handle it for much longer and as soon as she closed the distance between us, I crashed my lips against hers in a searing kiss. _

_ Kassandra's arms wrapped around me as I licked her lower lip for entrance. The moan that escaped her was enough to drive me mad and I ignored the faint voice telling me to stop. I pulled Kassandra closer as she bunched up my clothes in desperation pressing us together. My tongue battled hers as we both took and gave the other time and space to explore. My hands wanted to roam her beautiful body but I was scared that I wouldn't be able to stop. Her hands found my own and she took them to wrap around her neck as I got the idea and tangled my fingers in her hair pulling slightly. That earned me a hiss as our lips separated and something inside me stirred. Something wild and primal that wanted to claim Kassandra as its own. We pulled apart for breath and Kassandra kissed down my jawline as my eyes fluttered closed. _

_ "I can't..." I sighed frustrated as Kassandra smiled against my skin. _

_ "Your lips say that, but your hands pull me closer." the Eagle Bearer teased and I arched into her ministrations while she bit my collarbone. _

_ "Please." I begged in a whisper tightening my hold on her. _

_ "Please stop?" Kassandra challenged as her fingers drew dangerously close to my toned thighs. _

_ "Mmmm please," I half hissed half moaned at her actions. _

_ Kassandra grabbed my thighs and hitched me up until I was straddling her waist. I wrapped my arms around her neck as she walked in full purposeful strides carrying my full weight making me want her even more. I took this time to torment her as she had done to me by licking her ear and biting the shell of it. The Misthios hissed in approval before tucking into the tent and throwing me onto the furs that made the bed there. I watched her through half-lidded eyes as she ran a hand down her hair in a silent conflict. _

_ "I want you so bad it drives me mad." she admitted as I smiled and beckoned her to me with my finger. "I cannot tell if I'm blessed or cursed with you." _

_ "What if I told you I feel the same Kassandra of Sparta? I cannot deny the way you make my body feel even when I know I have my vows to uphold," I whispered to the small space between us as she straddled me now our lips finding each other. _

_ "Daphnae I can stop--" Kassandra started again but I shook my head and insisted. _

_ "If you stop I will lose my mind." I tried to explain as I heard her warm chuckle in my ear.  "I... I don't know what to do with how you set my skin ablaze. By Artemis, you slay me." _

_ Kassandra's lips found my own and this time the kiss was slow and deliberate. I could feel myself melting into her while her knuckles caressed my face. In a second Kassandra had taken me from the highest mountain top to the most serene valley with her masterful lips. Her movements showed care as she sucked on my bottom lip before releasing it with a small sound that made me laugh. _

_ "I don't want you to do something you might regret," she whispered in our little world and I smiled overwhelmed by how thoughtful the woman was. _

_ "I've heard you're a well-versed lover Kassandra, are you this virtuous with other conquests?" I teased as her smile widened and a laugh escaped her chest. _

_ "Only when the wrath of the Gods is in the cards, am I this hesitant to bed, someone." Kassandra admitted with a shyness that did me in. _

_ "I should be able to quit you, Eagle Bearer," I explained while she laughed again. _

_ "Many try." Kassandra admitted with a sly wink. _

_ Things smouldered down between us after that, Kassandra protecting my vows as much as I was. I respected that of her, I admired it even. So we just laid in each other's embrace as we looked on the dawn. We would be able to see the sunrise soon and like the other night, I wanted to lay with her like this forever. _

_ "I don't only bring bad news for this visit, you know." Kassandra mentioned with hope drawing circles on my skin. We had shifted so I could lay on her chest while we looked over the hill towards Phokis. _

_ "I am eager to know of better news." I admitted taking a look at her beautiful features. _

_ Kassandra's eyes shone as she thought of what to say, the wounds on her face almost completely gone as I told myself to take her sutures out today. I was hesitant knowing as soon as she was healthy, she would go. I knew already I'd feel empty without her, I'd have to concentrate on the hunt, my devotion, my mission to keep me from thinking her constantly. A tightness in my chest foretold my upcoming longing. _

_ "I found my Mater as well." Kassandra smiled and I felt my face break out in a wide smile in spite of my dark thoughts. _

_ "Blessed be the Gods Kassandra! That's great news to hear!" I praised as she laughed. _

_ "You and Barnabas would have a day praising the Gods." she joked and I shook my head still smiling. _

_ "Laugh all you want Kassandra but it's the Will of the Gods what happens in your life. Denying it would be denying that Artemis brought you to me." I challenged and she smiled sheepishly as always. _

_ "With luck like that, how could I ever defy the Gods? You are a gift from Artemis herself." _

_ **E/F** _

 

I pondered this after the hunt, trying to cleanse myself of the wrong I had done when breaking my vows. Oh how foolish I had been thinking Artemis had favoured me being with Kassandra. I shook my head knowing that I was nothing but a servant of Artemis, nothing special about me, just a vessel for her will. I could only pray that the offering I had found would appease the wrath I knew would come for me. Taking a bow by my slain prey I took a moment to pray and make the kill clean. If this went anything like my cleansing sacrificial hunt, Artemis would see the purity in my heart.

I remembered it clearly when I had gone in the sacrificial hunt. The last beast that signified purity had been slain and I did what I was taught, feeling closer to the Goddess than ever. I had skinned and butchered the lovely animal after giving thanks to Artemis for the hunt, and the beast for its sacrifice. After that, I had bathed in the stream next to the temple while in a cauldron I melted the fat, hooves and bones of the beast. This with herbs would turn into an ointment as powerful as Hippocrates' knowledge of the body. After I was sure my body was cleansed and pure I walked naked to the altar where the sacrifice laid in flame. Beside it a taller altar was presented and it was there that I had laid naked under the moonlight painting my body with the mix of the blood of the beast, the berries of the forest, the barks of some trees and the roots of some earth that I spread across my body in the different symbols that would bind me to Artemis forever.

It was with that memory in mind that I had come to Lesbos. The sister island of Chios offered the type of challenging hunt that would appease the Goddess in many ways. It was why it was here that we would come for training in the wilderness or for challenges to make us stronger. I had hoped that for me it would serve as an atonement of sorts. From the beautiful majestic animal I had gathered, I hoped she was pleased. I knew it was a small scale for such a big offence, but I had to start somewhere, no?

I could feel my muscles aching with the weight of the hunt as I smiled on my trek back. The Ibex was still warm behind my neck as I carried it over my shoulders knowing I'd have to bathe in the stream close to camp to cleanse the blood of the kill. I thanked the heavens for the cover night would provide me when it came time to wash my body. It had been a while since I had felt as free as I did today. Even though my dishonour had happened almost three-quarters of a moon cycle, the Daughters were still very incensed about it. It was part of the reason why I had taken the trip to Lesbos aside the hunt. I needed an escape of the hostility on Chios towards me.

I knew it was part of being dishonoured when you were ostracised from the group, I understood that my sins had just begun to take forms of punishment but I still needed to will myself to live. I had hoped the hunt would turn the tides for my spirits as I had lost all will to continue with how much apathy I was getting from my sisters. With the heaviness of the beast and the smell of its musk mixed in with the blood, I felt my heart at peace as my sights finally stretched to the horizon of the future.

I felt the kiss of Artemis' breeze draw me towards my camp and my interest piqued. I, at least, knew when the Goddess wanted me somewhere. After placing the Ibex with its neck downhill to draw the blood out of the body away from the stream I walked carefully into my camp. I set towards my tent to gather the skinning and butchering knives knowing I had to work quickly to preserve the animal as pure as I could. I was almost by the tent when I spotted the silhouette in the darkness. It looked like a stranger in a shroud was crouched over the supplies I had brought. Red hot anger swept through my skin prickling it into action as I heard the Drachmae in their hand ripple with the sound of their theft. With the speed of a panther, dagger in hand I jumped on the stranger ready to defend my camp.

The force and surprise of the hit had sent us both flying with momentum as I swung my blade surely catching flesh before the stranger reacted. The thief shifted their weight from the bottom position where I had pinned them in my initial attack and slammed in a bull rush into my waist. I flew back hitting the intruder between the shoulder blades, catching the spine with the butt of my blade. I heard a grunt of pain escape the culprit as they tried to get the upper hand. I had used their rush as an opportunity to lock their neck in my arms in a headlock. The rustling of their arms told me they were close to being unconscious and I pondered about a fatal blow. I hesitated to know a truly skilled warrior could have the upper hand on me in those moments between. I could feel their arms reach around my waist in a last ditch effort of consciousness before they locked at the wrist trapping me. With a force, I didn't think they would have at this point, and a pullback motion from the stranger before thrusting forward had me hit the ground hard on my back. I coughed as all the air left my lungs and my eyes watered from the hit. I looked up as the moonlight shone on the thief, their sword high in the air to strike me dead. Their shroud had shifted and their eyes looked so much like the ones I loved that I smiled in spite of death approaching.

"Thank you, Artemis." I prayed out loud quickly knowing my end was here. I was grateful to the Goddess making me see Kassandra's face for the last time, even if I imagined it on who would deliver my death.

Before I could understand what was going on I heard the all familiar cry of an Eagle and my skin prickled at what that meant to me. Within seconds I saw hesitation in the attacker's eyes and then a flurry of feathers was between us.

"Ikaros! Stop! What is wrong with you...!" I heard the all too familiar voice yelp as every fibre of my being froze with recognition. "Malakas!"

Tensing, realization fell on me as to who exactly was straddling my waist with that perfect build. No wonder this battle had been tense and worthy even when neither of us had our weapons of choice. Her mouth opened in a surprised gasp as recognition swept through her as well, her Eagle flying away but still cawing urgently. I could tell why, but it seemed Kassandra couldn't.

"Daphnae?" she dared to ask as I rapidly pressed my palm against her lips listening to the surroundings around us.

I could hear the steps of at least two guards in the distance and I looked into the Misthios eyes hoping to convey what danger we were now in. It seemed like as soon as they got a little closer Kassandra could hear them too and panic flashed across her features. I drew my hand down and strained my hearing as I could feel Kassandra's body tense atop me. 

 

“Be wary, Lukanos said there are many dangers in this part of the woods, we shouldn't be here.” It sounded like a guard whispered to another as the other man chuckled. 

 

“Dangers, bah! More like goats fucking. Not like that Malakas and her Eagle is out here. I can’t wait until her blood soaks my arms.”

 

I met Kassandra's eyes in fear noticing she hadn't heard. I had to think quickly as I could hear the guards approaching the shrubs blocking us from their vision.

 


	2. Chapter 02

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_ This is a companion story to  _ **_The Will of the Gods_ ** _ by  _ **_SuccubusShinnobi_ ** _. If you'd like to see this world/situations from Kassandra's POV head over there! _

_ Cheers, eh! _

_ Last_Dragomir _

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assasin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

********

Flashbacks are in  _ italics _ .

********

 

At the sound of the thinly veiled threat from the Guards on our tail, I realized that Kassandra was easily recognizable with her shroud off. They would be on us in a breath now and as much as I had professed to kill her before, I couldn't let her meet Charon at the end of some dirty Guard's spear. Faster than sand through wondering fingers, I grabbed the back of the Misthios’ neck and pulled her face to mine crashing her lips to my own with abandon. Her body seemed to completely surrender as my own roared to life in the delight of the moment while her lips responded and her tongue darted out to explore my mouth. I held back a moan and tried to focus on the task at hand reminding my libido I wasn't doing this for my own selfish enjoyment. The footsteps were upon us and in an instant, they had stopped as one of the guards shone a torch at us.

 

"Just some fun Barramos, let's move on." the cautious guard explained as the other held his ground.

 

"If it's a bit of fun, I can't see why we cannot join. There are two women and two of us. It's been too long since I felt such a delight. Tired of fucking goats!" the brute grumbled as if we couldn't hear and I felt Kassandra pull back from me in anger snapping her sights on the man as we heard the drop of the guard's belt to the floor. "I'm going to make these two scream from my girth tonight. A gift from Kosmos doesn't go to waste."

 

As fast as I had kissed her, I reached behind the beautiful enraged woman and grabbed her trusted broken spear. So many times I had caressed the blade while going for her back, it felt like the hilt was as familiar to me as my bow. With the reflexes perfected in the hunt I reached above me with a thrust and before he knew it, the crouching brute guard had been impaled by the spear, his blood soaking my arm as he gurgled.

 

That was all it took for Kassandra to spring to action from above as she pounced at the other guard with the sword that would've struck me dead moments ago. The violence was quelled in seconds but with everything that had happened, it had seemed like a lifetime. I looked as Kassandra picked up the torch on the ground meanwhile I picked myself up from the where I had fallen, looking at the men's strange silver masks. I covered my sore ribs from the battle with the Misthios and sighed knowing I'd have one hell of a bruise.

 

"Cultist guards, Malakas! It looks like I was heading in the right direction after all." Kassandra announced and a shiver ran down my spine at the thought. These two were out to hunt the Eagle-bearer and if I hadn't been here Kassandra could've been ambushed. "Are you alright?" There was a troubled look in her eyes as she asked about me.

 

With these words, I felt my breath catch in my throat as I looked on at the woman's beauty. As much as I wanted to deny it and convince myself that I had done it for the guards, the truth was that I had wanted to kiss Kassandra as much as I wanted to kick her the moment I saw her. I berated myself over my weakness and my anger rose to my head as the moon cleared the clouds and illuminated us. Here I was on a trip to regain my honour, somewhere sacred to us and here she was with her Aphrodite-like body and her Hermes-like wit. I grew frustrated with her for the temptation and even more so with myself for having this obstacle I couldn't seem to clear. Was Kassandra meant to be a challenge from the Goddess for me? The thought made a shiver run down my spine at the prospect of how bad I had failed if so. With that resentment fresh in my mind I drew my weapons again and steeled my resolve knowing I had come here for atonement. If Kassandra was here then perhaps mortal combat was really the only way to atone.

 

I watched as the beautiful woman scoffed and shook her head incredulously. I had to stand my ground, I kept stumbling over the same test over and over again.

 

"I told you that I would kill you if I ever saw you again!" I said mustering all the venom I could possibly have.

 

Her beautiful brown eyes flashed from hurt to anger as she spat at the grass staining it red with her injuries from our scuffle. There was a look in her eye that I couldn't read and it completely unnerved me.

 

"If honour is all you care about then kill me. Here's your chance, I'm right here. I won't stop you. Go ahead Daughter of Artemis, reclaim your honour and appease the Goddess!" She dropped her weapons and exposed herself to me with her arms wide open.

 

I could see a fresh wound on her shoulder that I remembered making. The crimson running down her arm and body reminded me of the dreadful feeling of how those men were hunting her. How I would've felt if I had lost her if I had killed her. I closed my eyes in pain at the same time that the Misthios moved trying to walk away from me now. I stepped into her path quickly and she bared her teeth in annoyance much as wolves did.

 

"If you're not going to kill me then get out of my way, I have work to do." she threatened in a low dangerous voice.

 

"Kassandra, it's dark and there are more dangers here than even you can manage. Stay in the camp at least for tonight." I practically begged as her head snapped up at me in disbelief.

 

"I can manage quite well if you don't remember. I slew all your beasts, after all, I jumped through hoops for you." Kassandra explained enraged.

 

"For Artemis." I corrected.

 

"Let's not be foolish, Daphnae! I did it all for you!" she said exasperated and I looked skyward hoping to find an exit to the closeness of our bodies. We were a mere step away from one another and it was as if my body called out to hers, immediately recognizing the other.

 

"It cannot be for me Kassandra, I had believed I made that clear--"

 

"Clear!? By kissing me?! I remember the Hind of Keryneia so vividly that I dream about it constantly. I remember it because you kissed me then much like you did with the Lykaon Wolf. How many stolen kisses and caresses did we not share in Phokis? You kissed me under the stars in Chios as you painted my body with your hands and my desires with your lips!" Kassandra accused as I grew hot in the cheeks over the truth spilling out of her lips. "But you made it clear since then; yes. You are in fact unavailable to me even though you kissed me just moments ago."

 

"What do you want me to say, Kassandra? I had promised myself to Artemis long before we met. The Goddess herself willed the encounter." I tried looking into her eyes as I saw her shine with something else.

 

"Then wouldn't you say it was the will of the Goddess that you and I connected the way we did?" Kassandra challenged and I groaned.

 

"I  **_cannot_ ** be with you, Kassandra! As a servant of Artemis, I took a vow of chastity that I broke. The repercussions for spiting Artemis are yet to be seen, but they will be at my doorstep any day now." I threw out with bite as I watched her face harden.

 

"Always with ‘the Will of the Gods’, but who really knows what that is," Kassandra noted as I shook my head impatiently. "Do you talk to Artemis herself?"

 

"Don't be childish Kassandra... As we speak, elders from the Daughters of Artemis convey in Chios while I'm exiled to the hunt to atone for all I've done." I explained as I paced, now full of anger at her dismissal. "You have dishonoured me, you have brought such a shame to my role that I might be stripped of my leadership. It's all in the hands of the elders now. What I had devoted my whole life to before I met you is now out of my own hands."

 

I started pacing again and huffed at my weakness around her. "I will not kill you dishonourably, you are injured. Please, stay here until dawn. The Petrified Forest is not somewhere to get lost at night. Besides the creatures of the brush, the dangers of the fortress are something not easily forgotten."

 

"First you try to kill me, now you try to keep me here? Is this a joke? Some other cruel twisted law of Artemis? Fuck your challenges, your rules, your laws, and your Artemis." The woman bit back and my hand moved quickly on its own accord and struck her across the cheek. Kassandra held her face staring at me with a mixture of pain, shame and anger.

 

"Don't you dare disrespect the Gods Kassandra! They have given you many gifts." I warned and she huffed before knocking my shoulder and walking away from me again and into the dead of night.

 

I stood there dumbfounded about all that had unfolded. I had run into Kassandra looting my camp. My head spun as I fell to my knees and raised my head feeling defeated by the mystic circumstances of my fate.  _ Who knows what the will of the Gods really is?  _ I repeated her words in my head as the repercussions of what it meant ran through my mind. I closed my eyes more confused than ever at my own devotion and with one last sigh, I knew I couldn't let the woman die in such a foolish way.

 

I got up and walked to the camp grabbing my spear knowing the night in Lesbos held more than just wild animals. With it secured in my hand I rushed in the direction Kassandra went almost in a frenzy. Thankful that Artemis had made the moonlight so stunning I let myself be guided by her brightness as I jumped over the water that enclosed the camp and set off. The foliage was dense but not enough that I would lose my bearings. My sandals crunched the leaves on the floor as the blood that dried on me from my previous hunt made my skin tight. The hair in the back of my neck stood as I heard the howling of the wolves in the distance and I rushed to the sound.

 

When I got to the source of the howls I noticed Kassandra was surrounded by wolves. There were about eight of the beasts and the ninth beast was easily double the size of the biggest one. It reminded me of the pelt Kassandra had brought me long ago of the Lykaon Wolf. Kassandra was now in a lock with the biggest wolf as she held its jaws open preventing him from attacking. The smaller ones were looking for an opening, a few of them already drawing blood at her ankles as they flanked her.

 

I was glad for the stealth their attack provided me and sought out the high ground. When I had found the perfect vantage point I drew my bow from my back and loaded three arrows.  _ Artemis, help me _ . I prayed and drew breath as I steadied my aim and concentrated. A moment passed and I shot one--two--three headshots all kills as the other wolves turned to face me. I felt my lip tremble at the thought of attacking the magnificent beasts before me and  I already regretted the death of the first three. I could hear Kassandra kick the humongous wolf she was fighting and draw out her spear and sword before starting a dance with the alpha. I had to concentrate on the oncoming attack and forget about her mesmerizing movements.

 

A white wolf jumped on me and I stabbed him with an arrow through the neck swiftly. He struggled to bite my arm but with life escaping him it wasn't as bad as it could've been. I uttered a soft prayer for the kill and looked on to see the other two measuring their stances. I picked up my spear from where I had dropped it beside me and started analyzing the pair at hand. The male was bigger, not the alpha but probably the Beta however the female was frenzied by the protection of her mate. I would have to take her down first. The huge male brown wolf lunged at me and I swiped with my spear knocking him behind. Without warning the female had snuck up on me and bit down on my arm hard. I clenched my teeth at the pain knowing that it would draw attention to me. I took the opportunity to draw the female close and stab her throat with my spear. As her blood soaked my arms I heard a rustle behind me and I turned just in time to dodge the male. I was about to drive the deadly blow lined up to his ribs when I saw the flash of magnificence that was the Misthios. In all her glory before the wolf could comprehend what was happening, Kassandra had grabbed it by the neck and twisted it in her hold. I could see the sorrow in her eyes through the shroud as she placed the wolf on the ground almost gingerly before walking up to me.

 

The taller woman offered her red and golden clad arm and I took it rising to my feet. I could feel the warm blood flowing from my arm, but I knew it had been a puncture wound and now a mauling from how it felt. I looked around as I saw the carnage of what had been done. The majestic creatures, including the enormous one, lay slain in a circle around us. I held back a hiccup as I felt the deep sorrow of their lives gone. I felt the anger rise within me again as my eyes filled with angry tears at what had been done. Kassandra was still broody and pensive but all I felt was anger, even as she tried to examine my wounded arm. I yanked it away with force as the words she was about to say died at her lips. I turned to her and swatted her wounded shoulder fixing her with a glare so cold she shrunk back.

 

"They did not have to die! Your petulance has consequences Kassandra! This is what I'm trying to explain to you. Tonight these wolves paid with their lives, how long until we pay with ours for your defiance of Artemis?" I snapped and her eyes flashed as she coiled back from the stinging words that left my lips.

 

"Daphnae I--" she tried but I shook my head.

 

"No more talking Eagle Bearer, what you need to do more is LISTEN. We have to right this by Artemis, these kills cannot go to waste." I explained angrily as I started stacking the wolves for us to transport to the camp.

 

It took us two trips but once the wolves were in the camp I was able to start draining them. Kassandra was quiet through this process as she followed my lead in every way, knowing from previous times how I went about a sacrifice. It had been important to me back then for Kassandra to know how to appease the Goddess. She would serve after the Challenges were complete and she had been a wonderful student, reverent to it all. I wondered now how much of that had been for me or for Artemis. Of course I saw a growth of faith within Kassandra that gave me hope with each pelt that she could accept the faith of the Goddess, but now I thought about how many of those actions had been done to appease MY love for the Goddess. I let my hands take over the task at hand trying to concentrate on the labour of the sacrifice instead of my wandering thoughts.

 

Kassandra fell into a steady familiar rhythm with me skinning the beasts while I butchered them clean, after that she started gathering the fat and bones into the vat where we would render them. It was instances like this that I cursed the familiarity that her soul seemed to bring to mine. It was as if Kassandra's heart and my own beat to the same rhythm even when the melodies were different. Working side by side in harmony cleared my head of the clouded thoughts of anger before. Tired I thought of Artemis. The Goddess had given us the hunt to draw people together freely, to invite us to discover the companionship of those who at times laid their lives down so we could continue. I sighed as my hands trembled with the pelts being more confused than ever before. Had Artemis really brought Kassandra into my life to enrich it instead of ending it? Could I possibly entertain that thought?

 

The silence stretched out before us both, I noticed how the moonlight reflected on Kassandra's tinted skin. The Misthios was wearing the Artemis blessed pelt I had worked so hard on, she still had the paint of that fateful night in Chios almost a moon-cycle ago that covered her smooth skin. I closed my eyes as a shiver ran through me knowing exactly how her skin felt under my digits: warm, smooth, toned, alive, and buzzing like a swarm of bees. The memory brought others to mind as I remembered how Kassandra's trembling and soft moans had filled the space under the moonlight as my fingers applied the ceremonial paint with tantalizing slowness. I had been selfish then, I had been crazed with want over the formidable huntress. Her prowess over the creatures, her reverence over the hunt, her tenderness in the journey. Her resolution over the length of the quest were things of their own accord, but when I got hit by that swell of pride over her actions, her worthiness to the Goddess... I had lost my mind then caring for nothing but the woman's reactions to my touch. I shook my head angrily as I felt the hotness of the memory pool between my legs. I was just as powerless to Kassandra's effect as I was back then.

 

I walked past the Misthios and grew angrier at her peaceful demeanour as she worked the pelts. Did she understand my torment? Did she know the implications of her actions? Feeling that the Misthios had not been tortured enough, I threw caution to the wind channelling the Goddess' spite. I stood by the edge of the camp looking at the stream below beckoning to join it under the moonlight. I bent down and unbuckled my footwear eager to feel the freshness of the stream on my blood caked body. The wound in my arm throbbing uncomfortably. I then raised my arms to the edge of my chiton, without turning around I knew Kassandra was looking at me. With a snap, the clasp that held the threads together came undone and I was left naked under the eyes of the Gods and their Champion.

 

"Mind that you have to be clean in order to appease the Goddess," I spoke clearly and without looking back I dove into the small deep pool in the stream that edged the camp.

 

As soon as the water hit my skin it felt free of the caked bloody constraints. I knew the rest of the Greek world preferred sands, pumice, and ash when it came to scrubbing the grime out of their bodies but I knew the clay from the edge of the stream would do for this mess. I got to working cleansing my body of all impurities and it was when I had gotten the last of the blood off my chest that I heard a soft rippling in the water. I turned to see that Kassandra was bathed in moonlight at the edge of the pool and my breath caught in my throat at her magnificence. I felt the desire and lust swell within me at the sight of her bare skin which called out to me even caked in dirt and blood as she was. I stared as she hesitated by the water bed and I shook off the feelings of pleasure when I saw that her face was so apprehensive.

 

"You always preferred to take the blood off your body quickly so why hesitate with a bath now?" I asked as she looked towards the sky avoiding the question. "Kassandra?"

 

"I don't want to lose my ..." the Misthios spoke the last words so fast and low that I had no idea what she had said.

 

She looked so lost and broken, as she had when she came to me in Phokis after Phoibe. The pain in her eyes was there clear as day and I admonished myself for ever thinking Kassandra wasn't in a struggle of her own. I felt my heart being tugged at its strings as her eyes met my own in such a vulnerable state. I rose from the water ignoring our nakedness and walked over to where she stood. I could see her close her eyes in a struggle as I reached her, pulling her chin up to look at me. When her eyes met my own the sorrow I saw there took me back.

 

"What will you lose?" I asked concerned as her eyes watered and I held back the urge to reach out and caress Kassandra's anguished face like I had so many times before.

 

"My paint." she whispered as her lower lip trembled but she steeled her resolve to not let herself cry.

 

It was as if the walls in my heart had been broken with how disarmed she looked. The warrior I knew was not standing before me, this was just Kassandra: a tired, broken woman just like me. My hands found her own and I tugged at her with slight force to which she obliged as she joined me in the water. Her beautiful face was marred by the lines between her eyebrows that signified worry.

 

"Your body was meant to be empowered by the paint gifted to us by Artemis, it was always meant to come off." I explained softly as my hands trembled cupping water to drop on her shoulders. The water muddied and bloodied the same way it had when I did when I was rinsing.

 

"Do you love me?" the question was uttered with such care that I stilled my movements and drew my hands down into the water. "I know the times are trying, there's war, there's death, there's devotion to your Goddess, but tell me Daphnae is there love in your heart for me?"

 

I closed my eyes at the pain in my heart the question produced. I couldn't handle it, not here and certainly not in front of a naked Kassandra. My resolve was already strained with the time we had spent together preparing the sacrifices, that much I knew. I sighed and looked at her again as the moonlight shone brightly into the pool of water around us setting her skin ablaze with an almost ethereal light. Her eyes were so bright and rich like the earth that gave the biggest life.

 

"Kassandra" I whispered her name both in warning and prayer as she nodded softly.

 

"I know..." she sighed "Come morning the paint will fade, along with your face, your words, your care. Tomorrow you will go back to being the Leader of the Daughters of Artemis and I shall be the mighty Eagle Bearer, never to see each other again unless in mortal combat."

 

My lips shut in a hard line as I swallowed the lump in my throat. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that I already knew I wouldn't be the Leader anymore, I didn't have the heart to throw more guilt upon her shoulders. Kassandra looked tired enough without the hope that if I wasn't the Leader we could have a life together.

 

"Kassandra, things are complicated now," I whispered and she turned from me in anger.

 

"I know what the world is like Daphnae, I'm not a child. I know how hard life is out there, I know about tradition and I know about war and duty!" Kassandra roared in anger as I shook my head frustrated all over again.

 

"Then why must you insist on being petulant about this? About my vows, my lifestyle?" I demanded. "Have I asked you to stop being a Mercenary because I--" the words stopped in their tracks as I realized what I almost said, 'Because I love you'.

 

"Because you what, Daphne?" Kassandra asked hopeful and I shook my head.

 

"It doesn't matter! None of this does. When the sun rises we will be enemies again and I shall appease the Goddess as I should have." I pushed forward with conviction trying to be steadfast in my resolution.

 

"Malaka! Please, Daphnae!" Kassandra started but I didn't want to hear it, I got out of the water and briskly made my way into camp.

 

*

 

Kassandra and I had quietly presented our offerings to Artemis, on a small makeshift altar I had made while pondering what would happen now. I didn't want to keep hunting here after all that had happened, I felt as if I had hunted enough for atonement but I wasn't sure what I had found instead. Kassandra brought many complications with her, but in my heart I knew I still loved her with an intensity that was not in line with the vows I had taken. We ate in silence as well after Kassandra had mumbled something about keeping watch for the night. I didn't know why I wasn't expecting her to avoid me. She couldn't leave, she couldn't speak, she couldn't love. I had her caged like an animal and it wounded me that I could not set her free.

 

I had noticed that the Misthios had kept looking at her arms, there was a bit left of the paint there fading but otherwise, only her eyes remained stained. I sighed knowing I needed to offer a truce. It was practical because I was selfish and wanted her company, but also because I knew this would lift her spirits. I stood and carefully walked to where she had perched at the edge of the camp.

 

"Kassandra," I called softly and I saw her flinch before turning back to look at me with pained eyes.

 

"Yes?" her voice came out cold and detached.

 

"Artemis has received the sacrifices well. It's safe to pay reverence. Would you like to join me?" I offered and I watched as her head turned and her eyes met mine in surprise before narrowing as she seemed to weigh her options.

 

"I suppose I could try and appease the Goddess," the Misthios replied with a small nod and I returned it.

 

When our clothes were off and the mixture had cooled Kassandra met my eyes with nervous ones and I felt my heart hammer at the moment. I had been strong during our disrobing but her eyes were soft and vulnerable and it was so rare in the Misthios that it touched me to see.

 

"It was a fine kill, the Alpha wolf of the den." I started a conversation to keep my mind at the task. I had dipped my fingers in the paint and was ready to smear it into the perfect toned skin of the woman.

 

"I thought you were mad at me over that," Kassandra mumbled like a hurt child and I held back a chuckle.

 

"Artemis seems to be pleased. She's given us a beautiful moon that shines almost golden now." I explained as I started drawing the sacred symbols on her back.

 

"I never thought I'd be here with you, Daphnae." Kassandra started and I sighed. "No, it's not what you think."

 

"Explain it to me then." I challenged and she nodded as I continued to paint the perfect canvas that was her body.

 

"I'm afraid for your sisters and yourself Daphnae. The Cult grows in numbers and in closeness with your islands." Kassandra explained as I stopped drawing on her skin.

 

"Do you think we are in danger?" I asked trusting her judgement in the situation.

 

"I'm not sure, but I would stay vigilant. You should be careful with who you confide in. There are snakes in the grass." She explained and I shook my head hesitant.

 

"I'm sure if there's any danger it would be external. The Daughters are very devoted. It's why I'm here now... They obviously didn't take too kindly to our kinship." I countered certain as I resumed painting her muscular arms.

 

"Is that what we have Daphne?" Kassandra's voice came out smaller than what I expected and I closed my eyes in pain.

 

"I cannot deny that I feel things for you too Kassandra, but if things are how you speak, I will have to be stronger than ever to face this threat. My vows are my priority."

 

"I understand," Kassandra spoke finally now pensive.

 

We had taken turns with painting one another as we remained in silence processing all the information. It had been a rough night and I could feel both of us were more than our good measure of tired. When the ritual was complete and the paint had dried I put my chiton on, but Kassandra only stayed in her undergarments. I rolled my eyes remembering how hot the Misthios would get at night and prayed to Artemis for strength.

 

***

 

There were nights I had lied just like this in the dark of night wondering, praying to Artemis that she was alive.  _ 'I'm still wondering where you are Kassandra' _ I would pray to the wind in lonely vigils by the temple. I would offer sacrifices at daybreak and pray above all for her safety. Artemis had always brought her back to me. She was a fine huntress, an incomparable warrior, and an excellent lover at that. I wondered what it would be like if she would call me in the dark. I swallowed the thick wave of want that engulfed my body as I breathed in her heady scent of leather and fresh horse skin. I needed her so intensely it took my breath away. This felt like the first time I had shared a tent with her. I had trembled with anxious anticipation the whole night at every slight movement beside me. Kassandra had eventually rolled to kiss me in the dark of night and eventually I was lulled to sleep with naïve happiness. Now, after having experienced the God-like lover between the skins my body couldn't quite contain itself in such a confined space.

 

I ventured a look beside me as her skin glistened in the moon, a small sheen of sweat covering the toned back as it rose and fell evenly with sleep. The fresh paint seemed to glow under Artemis favourite daughter in the sky. If she had come quite this far... who was I to deny the will of the Gods? She was here for a reason, no? I sighed knowing I was trying to fool myself into thinking that I wasn't breaking my vows again; or at least contemplating it.

 

I ghosted my fingers tracing the delicate war paint that I hoped appeased the Goddess. I couldn't quite believe how the sacrifice had been for atonement and yet here I was about to fall into the abyss that was Kassandra. I closed my eyes swallowing thickly trying to control the slight tremble of my hand. I wished I was stronger my Goddess, forgive me. I whispered into the night. I wasn't sure if it was the fire raging inside me or a trick of my mind but it was as if the moon herself had cast an ethereal glow in Kassandra's skin, the paint glowing more fiercely, entrancing me.

 

My hands grew bold and I dared to press on the firm skin a heavier touch than before. I heard Kassandra moan in her sleep and it was as if the low husky sound had thrown oil into the fire already raging inside me. I watched as her eyes opened heavy with sleep and her mouth twitched upwards in a smile, still dazed from the slumber she had recently picked up. She started turning from where she was laying on her stomach and her eyes met mine in silent recognition of the intentions behind my touch. I licked my lips eagerly and before I could think another thought my lips met hers as I pushed her on her back careful with her wound.

 

Without missing a beat, I swung my leg over her waist and straddled her without breaking our kiss. Her hands found my hips, her fingers pressing into me with need as she moaned into my mouth when my tongue touched hers. The sounds coming from Kassandra were driving me wild like the beasts she would slay. My heart raced like a frightened horse and the fire within me threatened to consume my very being. I needed her to make me feel whole and it scared me. I was vowed to the Goddess, this was forbidden. But as my hands roamed the taut skin of her stomach and held her bucking hips, a moan escaped her lips as she parted from my own. I couldn't stop myself, I was entranced by the Misthios.

 

Kassandra's calloused digits ghosted my skin as I reached behind my neck for the clasp of my chiton letting it fall pooling around our waists. The Eagle Bearer's eyes darkened with lust as her lips parted in a silent gasp. Her hands were on my neck at once then making their way down my collarbone appreciatively. I gasped as the throbbing between my legs quickened and Kassandra without missing a beat lunged forward licking and sucking at my breast. The low long moan that ripped itself from my lips had escaped without permission into the night and Kassandra's ears. The woman's hands trembled as she moaned against my skin when she heard the sounds she was drawing from me. She swirled an eager tongue around my nipple and my hands buried themselves in the thick long waves of brown hair that she had untied for the night. I arched into her touch needing more from her and the sigh that escaped her lips confirmed she felt the same.

 

When Kassandra pulled away from my skin, the void was such that I whined pitifully. I wasted no time in embarrassment as I discarded my robes to the ground and Kassandra followed with the sparse cloths covering her breasts and waist. I hummed in appreciation as my hands roamed the cinnamon scented skin with abandon. I needed to feel her writhing underneath me just as she had done with me that night in Chios with Artemis as our witness as moonlight covered us. I heard her moan fill the tent as I gave her breast a hardy squeeze. Her hands flew to my back as she pulled me closer and I rolled my hips into hers before pulling away. Kassandra began protesting the separation until I licked from her navel up to her abs, kissing a scar by her ribs she had gotten with the Kalydonian Boar. From there I took her breast into my mouth and sucked, before licking up her neck until I got to her ear.

 

The Misthios was trembling under my touch as I teased her body with my own. My hot breath caressed her ear as my body rolled onto hers drawing moans from us both. Kassandra tried to push up, to shift her hips but I pinned her with my own with a soft growl in her ear.

 

"No." I commanded as I pulled up to her face watching as the woman gasped beneath me. "And come daylight, I will kill you if you remain."

 

Kassandra's brow furrowed and her eyes searched my own. I didn't bother to harden my resolve, to add a steely look to my eyes or anything else except the edge in my voice. Somehow I knew this was my last ditch attempt for Kassandra to stop us, for her to deny me. If she was stronger than me, Artemis might forgive us both. The Eagle Bearer gripped my hips tight and crashed her lips into my own in a kiss so angry it took my breath away. Her hands tangled in my dark tresses and she pulled slightly exposing my skin to herself. She then buried her face there, a hiss escaping me when she bit me hard before drawing delicious shapes with her tongue on my pulse point.

 

"Kassandra" my lips repeated over and over as she shifted her hips into my own while we moved to a small rhythm building up the tension between us.

 

I then pushed Kassandra down against the skins and looked down at the gorgeous woman while shifting my hips lower. This was a Goddess of a woman, and I was lucky to have her twice in a lifetime. My fingers found her thigh and Kassandra bucked into my touch as I chuckled pushing her hips back down. Her protest died in her lips as I ran a finger in her damp curls between her silky wetness. Kassandra's moan edged me on as our eyes connected and I smiled mischievously before pulling my now wet fingers into my mouth. I moaned at the taste of the Misthios as she trembled in anticipation and whimpered at the sight. I winked at her before drawing my hand down once more and in seconds I had two fingers deep within her folds.

 

"Daphnae!" Kassandra gasped as she gripped my shoulder and a proud wave surged through me. I wanted to hear my name fall from her lips as much as I could.

 

I pushed her hands away from where they had roamed to my thighs and with my free hand pinning them above her, leaving me flushed against the Mercenary. Her moans fell hotly in my ear as I kept more than a steady pace. When she stopped struggling I released her but didn't pull away. I needed to feel her delicious skin against my own. My breathing heavy, my center throbbing, my thighs wet and my fingers knuckle deep in Kassandra while she whispered my name as a prayer all felt like atonement, even if I knew it wasn't. This woman had to be of the Gods to be this perfect. I licked the shell of her ear and bit her earlobe a bit harder than what I had intended.

 

"Fuck." two strokes was all it took and not long after Kassandra's lips had uttered the words her hips bucked against me wildly. I moaned as I felt her walls clench my fingers and her wetness coat her thighs.

 

I stilled heaving as I came down from the rush of watching every heavenly expression in Kassandra's face at my expense. Kassandra's lips parted into a smile as I slipped my fingers out of her and rolled on to my side flush against her. Without wanting to waste the opportunity I licked my hands clean as Kassandra watched with surprise. The taller woman then shook her head and flipped us pinning me to the furs with her hips. I gasped as we rolled our hips onto one another feeling the wetness in her thighs still fresh. Her eyes met mine and I nodded so Kassandra wasted no time on pleasantries and I was more than glad for the attention to the throbbing in my loins. I watched in awe while her hand dipped between her own legs as she buried two fingers deep inside her letting out a heavy moan. I gasped loudly at the sight as I felt the wetness covering my thighs increase and my throat went dry. With a lick of her lips, her eyes met mine as she drew her fingers out and buried them deep within me.

 

"Gods!" I exclaimed as she chuckled above me and quickened her pace.

 

I was already so close to Kassandra's pleasure that I knew it would not be long before I succumbed to this feeling. I could feel my stomach tighten already with anticipation as I gripped Kassandra's back and dug my nails into the flesh. Kassandra hissed and ducked her head to my neck as she bit down on the skin. I moaned and my mind begun to blank only able to feel the pleasure consuming me.

 

"Kassandra, I need more." I managed to whisper as she hummed in approval and in a moment her thumb flicked against my hardened clit.

 

Two strokes were all it took before I came unravelled into her moaning incoherently and grasping at her skin. I couldn't speak but held her closer as my body shook at the full feeling of her fingers. Kassandra breathed heavily in my ear as she collapsed draped across my body in a delicious harmony, we were spent and it was glorious. Kassandra chuckled in my ear and nuzzled my neck in a way that made me wrap my arms around her. She withdrew from inside me as I shuddered with another wave of pleasure making me pull her closer.

 

"Beautiful," Kassandra whispered mesmerized and I rolled my eyes slapping her injured shoulder as she winced. "What?"

 

"You're just disarming." I admitted and she grew silent.

 

"Daphnae, about tomorrow--" she started but I shook my head and held her tighter.

 

"I don't want to speak about it. I just want to enjoy your skin against mine, the peace of the woods, and the shine of the moon. Please, Kassandra, let's not hurt each other further." I begged and she nodded.

 

"Of course." she sighed and held me closer. I felt the soft press of her lips as they trailed along the side of my neck and sighed happily, losing myself in her touch. 

 

I gasped as her lips now kissed their way from my shoulder and across my chest slowly. I arched into her touch almost desperate for it, even though I still trembled from the pleasure she had given me. Sighing with every kiss and caress of her lips I rolled my hips at the trail of fire behind her wake. She paused over the bruise that had formed after our fight earlier in the evening, tracing her fingertips gently and kissing oh so softly. I felt Kassandra kiss my hip bone as I hissed and chuckling she pushed my hips back down.

 

“Be patient, my Huntress.” Kassandra whispered and I moaned in anticipation nodding. She had called me hers and I loved it even more so.

 

With that she rubbed circles on my hips with her thumbs, holding me in place as her lips traveled to the inside of my thighs torturously slow. I moaned loudly as I felt myself throb with anticipation again. Kassandra hissed as she dipped her nose into my wet curls and I could do nothing but gasp as I felt her warm tongue against me and buck my hips into her touch. She was going slow drawing long moans from deep in my throat at how good it felt while my hands buried in the beautiful mane of locks that framed her face. I brushed the hair aside as her eyes met mine and with a mischievous smile she bit down on my clit softly making me scream in pleasure.

“Oh Goddess!” I exclaimed in a huff as Kassandra’s soft chuckle vibrated through her mouth to my core. “Kassandra!”

 

“Mmmm” was all I heard from her as I felt her purring into my slickness. 

 

My hips started bucking into her mouth eager as she chuckled and tried to calm my movements again. Drawing it out, torturing me with every stroke of her tongue Kassandra drove me into an abyss I was dangling dangerously from. 

 

“I’m so close.” I managed to whisper and I felt the woman’s lips curl into a smile against me.

 

Then Kassandra’s lips moved with abandon applying pressure to my already swollen clit as and sucking in between passes. I moaned into the night bucking into her once more as my fingers pulled at her hair. Kassandra now welcomed this and gripped my backside moving my hips up towards her and pushing her tongue even deeper within me as she devoured me. I felt myself shake wildly with my orgasm while my legs wrapped around Kassandra’s face. The Misthios moaned into the valley of my heat and started up a fast pace once again eating me with abandon. 

 

I lost count of how many times she made me come undone or how many times my name fell from her lips as she let me explore her body. Every time I felt myself start to calm a new wave of pleasure being ripped out of my body by the Beast Slayer would surprise me. It wasn’t until I curled into Kassandra, sweaty, spent, and satisfied that she finally relented. I kissed her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her waist leaning my head on her bare chest.

 

“Beast Slayer…” I whispered as my eyes closed with sleep and she kissed the top of my head caressing my back. 

 

“Sleep, my Huntress.” her voice caressed my ears and I nodded.

 

I drifted into a deep peaceful slumber exhausted in the woman’s arms. It was the first time in a long time that I had a dream as vivid as the one I had. 

 

I was out in the woods near my childhood home tracking my first kill. It had been a moment of clarity, a moment of peace, of freedom and the moments I whispered the prayer of gratitude before I snapped the beast's neck it was the first time I felt the caress of Artemis on my cheek coming and going in the wind. Then the dream shifted, I was in a green meadow of rich earth and green woods looking into the beautiful cloudless sky. I felt the breeze again and turned to see Kassandra standing there in all her glory. The sun shining magnificently on her making her armour shine as bright as her helmet. The wood of a spear in her hand while the metal through the skull of a snake bigger than a small boar tangled in a heaping mess. The snake's markings seemed peculiar and I stared in wonder before Kassandra turned her face and looked at me smiling. She stretched her hand towards me and I smiled starting to walk to my lover. 'What a worthy mighty hunter.' the wind around me howled 'Beware of the snakes in the grass'. With that, the snake at Kassandra's feet moved as fast as Hermes striking a bite to her neck as I screamed lunging forward horrified.

 

Startled I awoke to flying limbs and drawing the furs up to my neck looking around. I felt my lip quiver and my eyes water as I stood, gripping the furs to me as I ran outside. The sun was just sprinkling over the horizon with its glow, the earth not yet warm from it but getting there. I dropped to my knees at the realization that the armour was gone and so was the horse I had grown to love. With them, my heart had been shredded into pieces at the realization that the Misthios had already left.

 

"Artemis, what have I done?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ladies, gentlemen and all my queer folks in between, this is where my story really begins and takes off. Please leave comments if you enjoy, I appreciate all kind of feedback and it quite frankly makes me write faster. Feel free to add me on social media for content! Twitter @Last_Dragonir and tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 
> 
> Cheers, eh!


	3. Chapter 3

For updates, songs, muse ideas and prompts visit me on Twitter @Last_Dragomir or Tumblr @Last-Dragomir16 don't be shy!

_ This is a companion story to  _ **_The Will of the Gods_ ** _ by  _ **_SuccubusShinnobi_ ** _. If you'd like to see this world/situations from Kassandra's POV head over there! _

_ Cheers, eh! _

_ Last_Dragomir _

**DISCLAIMER: All recognizable Assassin's Creed Characters and their setting belongs intellectually to Ubisoft and the formal channels. I am only responsible for the situations and character development in these.**

********

Flashbacks are in  _ italics _ .

********

**Chapter 03:**

  
  


I had steeled my resolve about Kassandra before returning to Chios. I was already tired of spinning the scenario every which way on the trip here and the extent of my stay in the sister island. Kassandra had left a void in her wake so vast I was lost for days with no purpose. I had wandered aimlessly around that camp hoping she would return after handling the cultist. I knew the chances were slim, that she wasn’t fond of lingering after kills, but part of me hoped. My words resonated in my ears as I threatened to kill her again before she had crashed her lips to mine. Oh how empty those promises had been, a false bravado as I tried desperately to hold onto control in front of the Misthios. My heart was in pieces at what my mind had done and I didn’t know how to move forward with the pain that had settled in my chest. I had spent sunrise to sunset in that tent, clinging to the furs until they lost the cinnamon and rose petal smell of her skin. My body had been marked not only by Artemis’ blessed paint but by the Eagle Bearer's hands searing themselves into my soul. I had prayed with dawn and dusk until there were no more offerings left from that fateful night. Once I had mourned the Misthios and made peace with Artemis I found the docks ready to make my way back here.

 

The emptiness I felt as I arrived in Chios was crushing but I held my head high as I took in the dock we had arrived at. The fresh paint on my body glistened with the sunlight and the sea’s reflection as I walked off the ramp of the ship, I breathed in the air of what I had recognized as home and tried to steady my heart. My sisters were nowhere in sight and I didn't know if I felt disappointed or relieved. If I was being honest I wasn't sure I could handle anyone's company at the moment. The trip from Lesbos had been smooth, I had baked my skin under the sun on the deck while the merchant captain told me of a trade he wanted to barter with me for skins. It seemed the word was still not out in Chios that I was no longer Leader. I pushed down the glimmer of hope that this meant they could possibly reinstate me.

 

The walk to the village wasn't harsh, I used my spear as a walking stick and steadied my brisk pace. I wanted to end the anticipation, I wasn't one to dance around decisions and liked to face situations head on. I would hold steadfast in what I believed and handle the rest as it came. I knew I had broken my vows, several times now, but I wasn’t willing to let that get in the way of what I thought was right. I had done my share of soul searching, my share of prayer, my share of atonement on my knees under the Goddess as I begged after Kassandra had gone. This time it was different, I knew I had to stop denying what was right under my skin. If I was to appease the Goddess in some way, I couldn’t be lying to myself or Artemis. Instead of praying for forgiveness and strength to deny Kassandra, I asked for strength in leading my sisters, I asked for clarity to decipher who was the enemy, I prayed for preparedness knowing the battle ahead would be winding. If I was to believe the Misthios, and I did, then the Cult of Kosmos could be as close as the next hut over. I shuddered knowing I couldn’t take the heartbreak if the Daughters had been tainted and led astray from Artemis.

 

Upon my return to the village, I nodded at the sisters at the entrance. They smiled happily to see me as I walked past them with a wave. I continued to greet the sparsely populated camp as I made my way to my hut wondering where the others were. Before long I felt someone flank me silently and I turned to see Laurel at my side.

 

“Laurel, Artemis blesses us.” I greeted and the lieutenant nodded.

 

“Indeed she does, the Goddess is fair and pure.” Laurel replied with a smile. “Welcome back sister.”

 

The blonde tall woman smiled broadly at me and I felt the warmth of it reach her eyes. Laurel was the only sister I had left that I was completely certain was trustworthy. I smiled back nodding as we reached my hut and invited her in. I dropped my supplies outside by the door and joined her inside.

 

“It’s good to be back Laurel.” I admitted and offered her some dried meat I had prepared for the trip. She took the offering and took a bite settling on the skins of my bed.

 

“Things have been strange since you left, we train much more than we used to and now we have turned to a lunar cycle to worship instead of twice a day.” Laurel mentioned as a conversation starter but my head snapped in her direction in surprise.

 

“War over worship? When is there time for the hunt? We need to appease the Goddess and bid her will, not help mankind’s eager destruction.” I claimed with anger as Kassandra’s voice kept ringing in my ears with a warning.

 

“I have tried to ask for council but they say I have no authority, they don’t want to recognize my rank under your leadership.” Laurel rolled her eyes in frustration and took another bite of her jerky.

 

“Listen to me Laurel, we must be very vigilant and careful from now on. I have found more than what I was looking for in Lesbos.” I warned and Laurel’s brows shot up in question. As if a veil had been pulled from her eyes and realization hit her her mouth let out a gasp. “You can’t be serious, the Eagle Bearer?”

 

“In the flesh.” I nodded, we were now talking in hushed voices so close to one another we could feel each other’s breath in our face. Laurel shook her head and whistled.

 

“Either Eris is fond of you, or there must be something Artemis has prepared for you with this Champion.” Laurel sighed and looked into my eyes. “You know I don’t care, no? I still think you are the strongest Leader. With or without the Eagle Bearer at your side Daphnae, you are our Leader for a reason.”

 

My eyes watered at the compliment and I nodded embracing the woman. When we pulled away I sighed and took a minute to get back to what I needed to say.

 

“Kassandra warned me of snakes in the grass.” I started as Laurel nodded understanding. “I’m sure you understand now how careful we have to be.”

 

Until the sun came down Laurel and I talked. We spoke of theories of who could be what where and how to combat several scenarios. We were sure something was not quite right with the Daughters being so active in a military way. We knew we had to be careful and patient to uncover the truth. For now, we would play along as if we had no knowledge of what was happening, but with patience, we knew we could uncover the truth. We only stopped planning and talking when the horn or the boar hunt called us to gather. Laurel shot me a worried look and I shook my head, ready to meet whatever was coming head-on.

 

When I walked out there the crowd had dulled from a roar to whispers as I walked to the gathering circle where I knew the elders would be. The crowd split to let me pass as I heard whispers roaming around the campfire. I looked to the two guards I had greeted on my way back and they glared at me indignantly. I wondered how long had they been talking before they blew the horn and what was said if there was this change in the air. Laurel kept close to me and protected my back even though now I felt like I was amongst a pack of angry wolves instead of my sisters and my home.

 

“Welcome back Daphnae!” Minthe greeted me loudly not sounding pleased at my return at all. I wondered what was this all about. “Have you found what you were looking for in Lesbos?”

 

I seized the woman up knowing if worse came to worse I could take her down, however that would be deeply frowned upon by the rest of the sisters and the council. I could see my mentor had now taken a turn towards the sadistic and vile. The woman even looked crooked and dark as she wore the headband that once adorned my own head. I held my chin high, proud knowing I was at peace with Artemis in my own way. I would be faithful to her as her servant no matter if I was the leader or not.

 

“I did. The hunt was bountiful and Artemis accepted my sacrifices with honour.” I admitted as the woman nodded her head.

 

“As you can see the Elders are not around. We have divided the leaders into the respective camps across Greece to secure their positions. The war threatens to spill into our woods and we must do whatever it takes to protect our lands.” Minthe spoke proudly.

 

“The Goddess’ lands, you surely mean, no?” I challenged with level eyes and her lip almost snarled like a wolf.  _ ‘There’s snakes in the grass’ _ Kassandra’s words echoing in my head.

 

“ Precisely.” Minthe corrected and I gave an incredulous smirk. “The Elders have decided your fate and I will deliberate upon it.”

 

“How could I be judged without me being present to defend myself? I have gone through exile and made peace with Artemis.” I roared indignantly at the injustice that was happening, these were not our ways. We were wild, but we were just. Every living creature giving balance to the forest of life.

 

“Made peace with Artemis?” Minthe screamed in anger as she glared accusingly. “The only peace you found was the arms of your lover and the disrespect of your vows once more!”

 

Shouts and insults flung at my feet as my sisters grew enraged at the new leader’s words. I couldn’t deny it, but I wasn’t sure how did Minthe know. I was sure nobody had seen us that night Kassandra had spent with me by the river. I shook my head holding the bridge of my nose, I wasn’t ashamed, I was just tired.

 

“Only I know my journey with the Goddess.” I challenged and Minthe spat at my feet.

 

“How dare you say such heresy!” Minthe snapped like a rabid dog and I fought the urge to challenge her. “Because you found someone to warm your loins we’re supposed to ignore you had a commitment to the Goddess?”

 

“Watch your tongue, before I cut it.” I warned as the uproar begun behind us, sisters arguing amongst each other of who was right and who wasn’t.

 

“Enough!” Minthe screamed and everyone quieted as I glared at the now lead huntress. “You are from this day on stripped of your Leadership of the Daughters of Artemis. You shall be downgraded to a cadet.”

 

“What!” I yelled in shock at such demotion as outrage broke around us amongst the few loyal sisters I still had.

 

“You shall pass your rites once more when the time comes. Until then you are confined to domestic duties within the camp and small hunts for the warriors.” Minthe continued ceremoniously and I screamed in rage turning from her pushing past the crowd with Laurel close in tow.

 

I needed to bid my time, I needed to be patient but that didn’t mean I couldn’t be angry about it. Enraged, I retreated knowing I would find an opening to reclaim what was rightfully Artemis’ when the time was right.

 

*

 

Laurel ran parallel to me as we tried to beat the morning dew trying to settle into the leaves around us. Our footsteps were quick but silent as we moved branches and logs in our path effortlessly making our way through the brush. The huntress signalled me forward and I moved stealthily towards the clearing where the majestic looking deer grazed contently. I drew my bow steadily as my eyes focused on the animal’s neck. I aimed for a clean kill and drew a breath to steady my thundering heart.  _ ‘Artemis bless your humble death, may she receive you in her arms shortly.’  _ I prayed and with that, I let go of the arrow in my hand. Within two heartbeats the deer fell to the clearing. I heard the joyful whistle of Laurel behind me and I smiled.

 

“You are still the most skilled warrior I have seen with a bow.” Laurel complimented as we walked to inspect the kill.

 

“I thought you spoke the truth, until the day I watched Kassandra slay the Kalydonian Boar. Now that was a sight to behold. It was as if Artemis herself was guiding her hand with every movement.” I remembered fondly with a sigh.

 

“The Eagle Bearer is a skilled warrior, there was a reason Artemis chose her as our Champion. You are both the best women I know.” Laurel smiled patting me in the back.

 

I opened my mouth to reply with my gratitude but as if the earth had opened beneath me a wave of nausea hit me in incredible force. I leaned away from Laurel and emptied the contents of my stomach as my head spun.

 

“Daphnae what is it are you ill?” Laurel asked concerned as she rubbed my back and I braced myself on her trying to gain my composure.

 

“By the Gods that was awful.” I winced and shook my head breathing heavily.

 

“Do you know what brought this on?” Laurel asked and I shook my head.

 

“No. Perhaps last night’s boar.” I sighed standing upright once more. “I think I’m alright now. Thank you Laurel.” I smiled and patted her back taking a deep breath. “Let’s hurry and skin this beast so we can move the camp further. We don’t have much time before winter is upon us.”

 

“You’re right, let’s go.” Laurel conceded and we got to work.

 

We had taken into the night to complete skinning the animal and moving our camp. At dinner I didn’t venture much into my mouth, unsure if tomorrow I would feel the effects like I did this morning. Bread and fruit were enough for me to be satisfied with as Laurel told me the tale of Dena. The younger huntress had captivated Laurel and she was not shy to tell me stories of them rolling in the skins of her hut at night. I could tell the blonde missed her companion and I sighed wondering like I did every night where Kassandra was.

 

“Do you think Artemis hates me?” I asked suddenly exposed and trusting with my companion. Laurel was loyal and I wanted the truth.

 

“I don’t think so. You are the most loyal servant I have ever seen. You are kind but strong, empathic but courageous and when Artemis is concerned you are the most enlightened.” Laurel explained and I nodded letting the words sink in.

 

“What of my vows? You know better than anyone that I was more than a friend to Kassandra multiple times.” I dared to ask and she chuckled.

 

“Has the night made you daft?” Laurel asked with a chuckle “You are the most enlightened Daughter I have ever seen, almost like a Pithia I have seen you read a forest, a bear, a boar and the moon with such accuracy it has renewed my faith time and time again. Kassandra is Artemis’ tool, she is the Champion of the Hunt and there’s a reason Artemis put her in your path. I don’t pretend to know the will of the Gods Daphne, but I do know when someone is being blessed and not punished.”

 

I had stayed awake for a long time after we had killed the fire. I looked at the night’s wonders in the heavens as I contemplated Laurel’s words. None of us knew the will of the Gods, that was certain. I closed my eyes and with a tear rolling down my cheek I let out a shaky breath thinking of Kassandra. After what seemed to be an eternity I fell into a restless sleep.

 

**_**Dream***_ **

_ The sun was so bright I could not see further than my hand covering my vision. The breeze was gentle in my face and I could hear the foliage rustling with it around me. I could smell the greenery nearby and somehow I knew I wasn't in Phokis. The earth scent was rich and heady making me think of how beautifully fertile this land was. When my eyes adjusted to the glare and I drew my hand down I could see the countryside around me as a small house sat right before a forest behind me. A red door was the main entrance but before I could examine behind me the piercing cry snapped my head towards the sky. I knew that sound anywhere. _

_ As I looked up I could see Ikaros rushing over in the distance. He was soaring the cerulean sky with ease cawing contently as he always did when he saw me. I smiled excitedly to see the familiar bird, I always knew that when I saw Ikaros, Kassandra wouldn't be far behind. As he flew closer and closer I could see a crimson bundle of blankets that he clinched in his claws. Intrigued I waited as I rested my hand on my stomach. It was only then when I realized with a start that my stomach was swollen with expectancy. I gasped loudly as my eyes widened and by the time Ikaros cawed again I was without child back to normal. Confused, I looked up and saw Ikaros had reached me placing the bundle at my feet with incredible gentleness before perching himself at my shoulder. _

_ With trembling hands, I reached for the crimson bundle noticing the Spartan symbol on the blanket. As soon as the package unravelled. I could see a small baby boy suckling on his thumb before yawning and opening his eyes. The shape, the colour, the look... I would never forget those eyes. _

 

**_**END OF FLASHBACK**_ **

I woke up with freight as I snapped into a standing position and grasped at my flat stomach. A wave of panic hit me and I ran out of the tent and into the bushes where I violently threw up. This dream had shaken me to the core. It couldn't be true, it was physically impossible, I tried to convince myself. Yet somehow I felt different, my body felt like it was changing and I couldn't shake the feeling in the chill of night. As if the dream had never stopped I heard a cry pierce the night sky above me. I knew that sound anywhere. It was fresh in my mind with the dream.

As I looked upon the tree that covered me from the stars I saw Ikaros perched in a high branch. He gave me his usual greeting almost smug. Before I could comprehend what was happening the bird cawed letting go of something in his grasp. I grabbed it before it hit the floor and with trembling hands, I realized what it was. The crimson Spartan baby blanket of my dream. Before I could voice my claims to the eagle and demand answers my words died at my lips as nausea hit me again. I threw up violently in the bushes again.

As I sat there on the green grass clutching to the crimson blanket the tears fell freely from my eyes. I was with child. It was Kassandra's somehow.  _ ‘Artemis, how?’ _ I gasped and cried.

 

Moments passed before Laurel ran out of her tent and came to my side pulling me to her letting me cry on her shoulder. I didn’t know if the woman would think me weak but the fact remained that I had no idea how all of this was going to turn out. I gripped my stomach with the knowledge suddenly certain and I pulled back from Laurel. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes with the back of my hands.

 

“I heard you throwing up Daphnae. I.. I don’t mean to be disrespectful my Leader but when was the last time the moon visited you?” Laurel’s question gave me pause and I nodded knowing the truth already. “I won’t judge what has happened I just hope the father--”

 

“There’s no father Laurel. I’ve only ever been with the Eagle Bearer.” I interrupted her silly notion.

 

“Oh…” her voice was deeper, graver than what she probably meant as the realization hit her.

 

“How… how could this be!?” I asked nobody in particular as I started pacing the forest floor.

 

“Daphnae, the Gods work in a mysterious way. The Eagle Bearer is more Goddess than mortal, everybody knows that, who knows what gifts have been bestowed in the woman. It seems Aphrodite has blessed you with fertility and the Eagle Bearer has not spared a moment to present that as a gift.” Laurel explained laughing as this was some sort of joke. I sighed pushing her arm lightly and chuckling myself.

 

_ ‘Of course, Kassandra would be this powerful.’ _ I thought.

*

 

The moonlight bathed my skin as I laid unflinching and unmoving under it. I had grown weary of the town, the people, the whispers and tried to do what was best for my injured heart which was hunting. Laurel’s lips had remained sealed of the nights we had spent hunting together. It had been a full moon cycle since that fateful night when I had been stripped of my leadership. I was still no closer to the atonement I sought from my dishonour though, at least in the eyes of Minthe I could do nothing right. In any case, I knew my destiny had been made more complicated even as I tried my best to adhere to the laws of Artemis once again. I had grown weary and frustrated in my heart since it kept reminding me of the love in Kassandra's eyes the last time we met. It was like she was seared into my skin with a lightning bolt from Zeus himself making me long for the warrior in more ways than I should, even after it all. I was distracted from my hunt by my turmoil but when I heard footsteps in the distance I perked up to the sound.

With a glance, I initially thought I was hallucinating, but with more clarity than ever, I could see Minthe following a secluded path away from the village. From my vantage point, I could see Minthe walking the outskirts of the path and where she was heading. It wasn't unusual to do rounds, but it was unusual to be doing a trek this late with no spotter and so far out of the rotation. I knew for a fact this side of the perimeter belonged to Amaranthe until dawn, she had said as much when I asked her about her day over dinner. Amaranthe was one of the only ones that were still loyal to my leadership even if I didn't deserve that grace.

It was like I became a predator as my gaze followed the taller blonde woman while my feet kept up the trek blindly. I knew the terrain like the back of my hand from hunting these woods since I was old enough to do so. She was walking further and further from camp and from the top of the summit I followed at a distance. I watched as Minthe searched the horizon for trailers or any company of the sort. The brute woman never looked up where I expertly hid. When we got a considerable distance from camp I watched her duck into the foliage right under the rock formation I stood on.

After a few passes of the northern winds, I watched someone approach the same foliage Minthe was in and held back a gasp. From his greeting, I gathered it was a man and he was dressed in a black cloak with a silver theatre mask to cover his identity. I strained to listen to specifics, curious as ever.

"Everything has been falling into place Ariminthe." the man sounded pleased.  "I have to admit many doubted you'd ever get control of the Daughters of Artemis."

"I had a very good plan in place.  It took an unexpected turn, but I was able to make the most of it in the end as you can see." Minthe explained as the man laughed.

"Kosmos will be pleased with this development. It's a pity you weren't able to take down the Eagle Bearer at the same time." the man lamented and my blood ran cold.

"That was not my mission and an attempt would've only served to my exposure. I will bid my time and do my part with the Daughters of Artemis."  Minthe promised and the man nodded.

"Speaking of which... I have it in good faith that Deimos is closing in on Sparta. It'll only be a few more full moons before the King sides with him giving him access to the fiercest military in all of Greece." the man shared as I stilled in fear as my mind ran rampant. Kassandra was going to Sparta.

I stood as still as I dared as they exchanged silent pleasantries of luck before parting. As soon as Minthe started her slow trek back I retreated; silently at first, then as fast as I dared. I ran as fast my feet would carry me praying against all odds that what I had just seen and heard had been a sour mirage of the moon I had been watching. Before I could untangle my thoughts I found myself back at the camp. I imagined I looked like an untamed horse at the sight of fire. The panic felt fresh in my face and I looked around searching the faces of the other women around me in camp. Life here continued as usual, but I had to find Laurel. The sisters here continued life without the fear of the revelation or the implications it brought to my consciousness.

Realizing I had no idea if Minthe was acting alone or not I suddenly felt vulnerable and bare. My heart was racing but I struggled to keep my face calm as I greeted the hunters leaving on the night hunt who nodded in my direction. I had to be stealthy as I processed the information I had just witnessed. A shiver ran down my spine as I looked up at starry night sky hoping stupidly that I knew what to do next. ‘ _ Artemis, I know I am not worthy of it, but please take pity on me. Help me travel the true path, my Goddess.’ _ I prayed as hard as I could as I sat at the edge of the camp pondering my next move.

If I had heard correctly, my failure as a leader had been planned in some other way, yet the heartbreak Kassandra and I endured somehow sealed my fate. I huffed with anger at the thought of being at the hands of someone else, my fate not mine or Artemis' wishes, but the hands of a dirty entity with shadows around their meetings. This was someone I trusted to be pledged to the will of Artemis and no one else. My frustration grew into anger as I felt the betrayal hot in my veins thinking of the last two sunrises when I had trusted Minthe even more than usual. I groaned wondering what could come for me now with the new information I had so naively provided knowing it would show at any minute. I felt my frustration grow and grow to remind me of the calm before the storm I had faced before. Without wanting it I could see the memory as clear as day of the same thing plaguing another heart.

_ *Flashback* _

_ The fire had died on us but we could still see the stars from where we laid at the foot of the forest so for now I only moved to be closer to her and lay my head on her outstretched arm. The feeling of the earth under my body was made more delicious by the warmth of the body beside me. I looked up at her magnificence as I let out a sigh knowing I was hopeless. She was a temptation and I didn't know how to deny her when she pushed her luck. 'Such a slick talker, this one right here.' I thought as I sighed again. She had somehow convinced me that we would feel more attuned to the nature of the forest if we laid bare on its ground. The notion intrigued me so, but the temptation of seeing her bare body again was the true motivation behind my agreement. _

_ I had to admit that the whole experience made me feel more spiritual than ever. The fact that we had not touched or kissed since our clothes had come off was truly an achievement but also a peaceful aspect of her company. I looked at her beautiful features in awe. She might as well been carved out of marble, but truth be told, no depiction of her would ever be made to compare to her beauty. Her body was pure muscle marked with the repetition of her movements in training and battle, but also showed the scars of her labour and how close she had come to not being here with me at all. _

_ I shuddered at the thought as I admired her more in-depth, feeling my chest fill with an inexplicable feeling of happiness. I couldn't understand how Kassandra made me feel, and I certainly knew it was something dangerous to my oath and my mission, but laying here with her it was hard to justify the will of anyone over the Goddess-like woman in my company.  Her regal nose was perfection, full soft lips often set in a sly smile while her mouth uttered the most indecent things to my ear in our meetings. Her cheekbones were high and her hair was a beautiful cascade the colour of the richest earth deep in the forest. However, my favourite part of Kassandra was her expressive eyes that held so much in just one look. Right now her eyes were set on the moon, her mind as far away as the Silver gift of Artemis herself. _

_ "What does a Misthios think about when laying naked in the forest floor?" I asked curious, ripping a beautiful smile from her lips as her beautiful brown eyes turned to my own. _

_ "I wish I could lie to you and say my thoughts where of you. It'd be far more pleasant than what the truth was." she teased as her smile reached her eyes and they wrinkled around the edges. _

_ "Then don't lie to me at all Kassandra," I begged and held her waist tighter than I had promised myself I would. _

_ "I was thinking of how absurd it feels when your fate is not your own." the woman confessed making my heartbreak. "When I was a young girl in Sparta I trained with my Mater and Pater to battle. I only wanted one thing and that was to be the Champion of Sparta. I felt as if my destiny was in my veins from my bloodline, but it is the very reason why I have been tracked and hunted like an animal by a Cult." _

_ I was surprised at how open she was being. Up until now Kassandra and I had not shared things in depth as we got to know one another. I knew the life of a Misthios was full of dangers, and with my life as a Daughter of Artemis being complicated at best, we tended to thread around these subjects with a joke in passing and a dismissal. This time though it was different and the more I looked at her, the more I realized that she needed comfort. _

_ I reached over and tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear before my hand moved down to her cheek cupping it. Kassandra leaned into my touch closing her eyes and allowing herself a small smile. It was moments like this that my heart swelled and I understood how much trouble I was getting into by letting myself feel this way about the Misthios. _

_ "Beastslayer..." I whispered and her face lit up with endearment. "I know you will find a way to make your destiny your own. Your very essence is blessed by the Gods, it would be a shame to think otherwise." _

_ "I'm not so sure. The Cult of Kosmos already has my brother in their grasp. He doesn't even want to go by his Spartan name... It's all Deimos." she rolled her eyes and I felt a tug in my heart that allowed me nothing more than to close the gap between us in a searing kiss. 'It's all you can give her tonight, nothing else.' I reminded myself over and over again. _

_ **End Flashback** _

A breeze caressed my cheek in a way that I was now used to from years of recognition in the hunt taking me away from the bittersweet memories of the woman I deeply worried about. I followed it as I always did gratefully for the mercy of the Goddess on my soul even when I didn't deserve it. When I reached the waterfall overlooking the docks after the sprawling city I looked at the sea and beyond as I closed my eyes in reverence. In an instant it was as if I could smell the musky air, feel the green blades of grass under my bare feet, the rich scent of the bark on the trees, the moss on the rocks as the earth crawled with the very essence of life. I had never been to this place, but I recognized it from a dream. When I opened my eyes again I was face to face with what looked to be a Bear. My instinct to run or flinch had vanished with years in the wilderness.

I marvelled at his beauty and wondered if this too was a sign from the Goddess of what path I should take. The bear pawed the air as I held my ground with a high chin and before I knew it the bear had bowed down before me in reverence much like the one we used to greet our leader. I sighed with tears in my eyes at the sight. The bear then nuzzled my hand and licked it before walking off into the forest. It seemed Artemis still favoured me some after all. I prayed I wasn't misreading things.

Feeling renewed by the encounter I walked back into the camp with a purpose. I was sure that what I had been given had been a sign as to what path I would take. I could only hope I was doing Artemis' will, but I wasn't going to lie anymore and convince myself there weren't other motives behind it. The thoughts of Kassandra's pain and her imminent danger made me steadfast in my resolve. I could no longer linger in the edges of this problem that took her sleep at night. I could finally realize that even if I had broken my vows of chastity to Artemis, much of else that followed or preceded wasn't necessarily her will as I had believed. Was I even meant to be the Leader in the first place? Was I being an unwilling a pawn to the Cult? Malakas! 

With a strong will and a plan in place, I approached the place where Minthe lingered with purpose. I was painfully aware that I had no time to waste if Deimos was indeed heading towards Sparta. When I walked over to where Minthe now was she gave me a measured look and ordered the Daughters around her away. It was as if she knew I had learnt something of importance and I was certain that I had.

"What can I do for you Daphnae? Came to ask reinstatement to the Temple in Phokis?" Minthe asked in an arrogant tone as I felt my lip snarl in anger.

"No. I came to demand my Leadership back." I growled knowing that Artemis would never want her followers under the hands of a Cult hungry for power.

"You have some nerve coming to talk to me like this. Under what grounds? You failed as the leader, you broke your vows of chastity as it requires for leadership." Minthe dared in a serious tone as I stood my ground, my jaw clenching. "Don't make me tell the Daughters of your impending situation. Don’t think me stupid child"

"How about I ask under the grounds of your false leadership being imposed by treachery?" I barked not being able to contain myself at the provocation even though my blood ran cold at the threat.

"Show me the proof then blasphemer!" Minthe accused as I flinched with the words. More and more sisters gathered around us as our words rose into the heat of the fire beside us and I silenced with agony. I couldn't tell her what I knew, I was sure it would be dangerous to expose her. "All I can say is that whoever wants to take claim of the Leadership of this camp better be prepared to kill me in battle as it is  _ required _ !"

With that, Minthe stood with a satisfied smile on her face and squared off in hand to hand combat. I knew this was a ruse, she knew I would not fight her. I stood my ground and crossed my arms in defiance.

"I cannot recognize you as our Leader when you haven't slain the beasts, I still breathe the air in my lungs, still have blood in my veins." I pushed hopeful some Daughters would support my claim.

"She's right!" someone yelled from the back and murmurs rumbled through the crowd.

Minthe's eyes locked with mine in a challenge. I knew she was anxious to keep control of the group and this would not bode well with her plans.

"That is only because your actions were so heinous that there was no precedence to how to properly handle the situation." Minthe spat as she shook her head. "You not only pick the wrong successor but you continue to forget you broke your sacred vows to Artemis! You let the Eagle Bearer seduce you into letting her live!"

"I saw them kiss with my own two eyes!" a woman yelled from her spot.

"You have brought shame to Artemis!" another followed.

"She has!" Minthe edged them on. "Daphnae, as an assistant of Artemis you were to remain virginal and you were weak! You were lustful and who is to say because of your stain in Artemis' ledger that we will not all pay for your sins!?"

"Yeah!" More women joined in with anger as I looked around at the faces of my sister's in the fire, threatening and as scary as I knew they could be. These were powerful women, warrior women bonded by our sacrifices to Artemis.

"The Goddess has been known to be wrathful towards heard!" Minthe roared above the other Daughters who agreed. "Lest we forget how Artemis didn't spare the daughters of Queen Niobe when she disrespected Letos!"

I could hear the women frenzy in worry about how I had brought them shame. How I had put them all in danger. I needed to get out of this predicament at once if I wanted to keep on living. I had to.

"And it is because of that that now, we will make sure that she brings dishonour no more. We need to cleanse the Daughters of Artemis of the infection that has spread from its leadership and start anew!"

In moments I knew I was in trouble. It wasn't until I saw that Minthe had drawn a sword that I feared my own kind. I moved back towards the exit of the camp almost in tears, in a panic at the advancing sisters. How could they do this to me? Even if I wasn't their leader I was their sister. Was this the corruption of the Cult? In seconds Minthe raised the sword to strike and that's when I heard it clear as day. A caw in a tone that I would never forget. The eagle swooped down from the heavens and started attacking the woman with its beak and talons. Over the initial shock, I found my footing and pivoted before running, running as fast as I could.

_ **FLASHBACK** _

_ I had been meditating in prayer all morning to prepare for the hunt that awaited me after the Champion would reveal themselves to me. I could feel the pangs of hunger tug at my innards as I tried convincing myself there was a purpose to this ritual. I normally didn't question the ways of Artemis, since as a Daughter, but more importantly as the Leader, it wasn't my place but after a full moon cycle and half of the next with just water in my body, my mind was starting to question. My senses were so attuned to the forest beyond the creek that the Temple had been built upon, that I recognized immediately the sound of footsteps on the clay rooftop of the Temple. _

_ I turned abruptly, blinded by the light of the midday sun. I could see a silhouette at the very top of the shrine and I immediately grew weary of whoever was crouched there. I could see the golden helm glinting with the sun's blaze as the crimson dyed fibres crowned the very top. Maybe this was a Spartan. I thought to myself. The last Spartans that had come across here had left a sour taste behind their advances. At least when I refused with my blade they had been smart enough to leave. I had been lucky, the Athenian guards only understood when their blood-soaked my sandals. _

_ I observed the stranger raise their hand and down from the skies as if sent by Zeus himself, an eagle landed on their forearm. My heart started racing as realization slowly dawned on me of what this could be. I didn't dare get my hopes up, I was certain I could not be so lucky as for the Champion to be such a character as the incredible things I had heard. In the market bartering for metal, I had overheard recently that the Eagle Bearer had taken down four Mercenaries with a wolf by her side. Could I dare hope that the Eagle Bearer and our Champion could be one and the same? _

_ A shiver ran through me at the thought. Here I was delighting in a situation that would end tragically for me at best. I knew I was ready to face Artemis' will, for me there was never any doubt when I assumed the Leadership role that I would give up anything for Artemis' will to be followed. She who gave us the hunt and its mysteries, she who gave us the moon and her pleasures, she who provided safe passage for new life into this world had given us many gifts that deserved devotion. I was free through the hunt, my heart raced at it, my life my own when in motion and yet the peace it all gave my soul was something I could never quite give up falling out of Artemis' favour. _

_ I needed to know who this was. I knew Artemis was making me impatient for a reason. I could feel the winds shifting the last few moon shifts signalling the Champion's arrival. Even if she wasn't the Champion, I wanted to meet such a strong woman warrior before my life was done. I found myself hoping this was who I believed it was. I saw as the stranger effortlessly jumped down from the incredible height and bent their knees perfectly to support the jump like a cat would do. Their attention snapped onto me and as they approached I still couldn't tell who this was. The silver mercenary breastplate shone in the sun as did the silver and crimson gauntlets and greaves. I pulled out my weapon in preparation for a confrontation just in case this wasn't a friendly meeting. We were in the war, and the times were not peaceful. _

_ It was only when the helm came off that I could see the brown flowing braid reveal itself from it's confine falling to one well-defined broad shoulder. The woman was impossibly tall as she towered getting closer to me. I was almost distracted by her beauty as her rich earth brown eyes cast upon me. The way she walked with confidence and strength were things you'd think of the Gods. There was something special about this beautiful woman, I could sense it from the minute she stood. I felt my senses prickle at her devastating beauty as my throat ran dry at her defined physique, her regal neck was exposed without the helm and her face was a mirage on its own. She wore an amused expression on the perfectly plump lips that slightly parted with a smile, her eyes shining with humour as one of her perfectly kept eyebrows raised. _

_ "This is sacred ground. You should not be here." I pressed trying to shake off the feeling of shame I had over her beauty. "Well? Either leave or tell me what you want. Who are you?" _

_ "I'm a Misthios, I'm not here to start trouble, but if that's what you want I'll end it." She explained more amused than threatening as I cursed at myself with how my body reacted to her voice. _

_ "Your name" I demanded to need to know as she seemed to weigh in how much she wanted to say or how to say it. _

_ "I'm Kassandra. Some call me the Eagle Bearer." She finally spoke and I felt a wave of excitement flow through me like never before. _

_ I could feel the soft breeze of Artemis flow from behind me towards Kassandra confirming what I had suspected. _

_ "I am Daphnae, leader of the Daughter's of Artemis, and you might be exactly who I've been looking for." I explained and she looked intrigued at my words. _

_ I knew this was dangerous from the moment my eyes landed on her. I was chaste in my vows, but that didn't mean I had never known attraction. The way Kassandra's eyes scanned my body as we spoke and her alluring tone had my carnal needs screaming at me more than my hunger or my need to hunt. I shivered to feel the danger of the hunt begin in a completely different way. _

_ **END FLASHBACK** _

Tears fell freely from my eyes silently as I settled on the furs that would house me. I had run until my feet bled before I was able to get on a ship. I had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do. I was alone, and somewhat scared of the future. The prospect of taking down the cult infiltration within the Daughters had been noble, but knowing I was with child had changed things. However as I laid next to the rower that had gotten me in the ship I knew whatever I did, I had to find Kassandra. The task seemed enormous with how vast the war had stretched. Even when she had returned steadily to bring back the pelts in those three years, Kassandra was never steadily in one place. I figured that wherever this ship docked would be a good place to start. I needed to be careful now, I knew Minthe would use her influence to paint a treasonous picture of me. I needed to clear my name within the Order of Artemis and the only one I knew who could help was Kassandra. The irony was again, not lost on me.  

"Hey Luka." one of the rowers spoke to another as I welcomed the distraction.

"Persedos, it's too early in this voyage to start a conversation." the second man almost begged to make me smile.

"I suppose you're right, but I couldn't really contain my excitement." Persedos insisted as Luka rolled his eyes "Did you hear about Merakles?"

"No, I just know he never returned to the ship." Luka shrugged and I found myself fully immersed in this conversation that wasn't my own.

"He had found work in this Fort nearby to hold him over until we set sails again as most of us do." Persedos started explaining.

"Yes, but usually we return to our posts, not like that Malakas." Luke spat bitterly.

"I heard there was a Misthios looking for this Forts owner."  Persedos continued without missing a beat and I was really engrossed in the story now without realizing it. "It was the dead of night when a guard thought he had seen a shadow flicker on the fire. Every guard was on high alert since there was a rumour the Misthios would come for the owner. Even with that, the rounds weren't enough and slowly but surely the guards started disappearing one by one."

"You can't stop there!" Luka exclaimed as I almost jumped to agree with the rower.

"Well, it is said that the last thing that the owner saw was a shadow, the glint of metal of the blade before the crimson wave ran freely... But what really chills the bones is that the very last thing he heard was the caw of an Eagle and the voice of the Bearer." Persedos finished as an eerie silence settled around us.

Before long the men shivered in fear at the thought and I sat there in a mixture between pride and elation. Tomorrow I would ask Persedos about the story he told and if he knew where the Eagle Bearer had gone to, but for now I laid here basking in the glory that was Kassandra. If the Gods willed it, I would see her again.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens! If you are enjoying this story please remember to leave some kudos/comments with your thoughts! Hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to subscribe for notifications when this story updates :)
> 
> Also, Kassandra's POV is available in The Will of the Gods, by SuccubusShinnobi. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062432
> 
> Cheers eh!


End file.
